


Keep Me Safe

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Kane (Band), Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Time, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-10
Updated: 2009-07-22
Packaged: 2018-09-02 16:46:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 30,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8675083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Jared is a spoiled rich kid who's father is an Oil Magnate. When there is a problem with one of the new drill Island's his family get's threatened by a radical environmental group.Jensen and two of his best friends (Chris and Steve) run a security agency. they get hired as Bodyguards for the Padalecki's. Jensen thought this would be a normal, routine job. only he hadn't counted on the Padalecki kid, spoiled, anoying, incredibly hot and used to getting whatever he wants.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** So this story just popped into my head after seeing the body guard. however this story is NOTHING like the movie.  
>  I just found the idea of Bodyguard Jensen kind of hot, so I decided to paly around with it.

  
Author's notes: First chapter of a new story is always exciting. I hope you guys will like this one, I thought it would be a cool Idea to have Jen be a bodyguard.

this might turn out to be a bottom!Jared story, but I haven't figgured that out yet. Usually Jared tends to be the dominating one with me, but this might turn out differently. so bear with me ok :P  


* * *

Dear readers,

 

Ok, so once more I am un-beta'd. reason... my computter is a bitch and it won't download attatchments for some reason (truth). then my beta tried to put the files in a normal mail but I just end up have to put all the sentences right again because my mail programme screws it up. personally I didn't find it worth the trouble it put both me and my beta through (we both have lives and more important things to do that adjust files all night).

 

I know that most my readers didn't think I needed a beta, or they didn't think the errors were so bad it made the stories unreadable. For the people who asked me to get a beta, I'm verry sorry you guys but it just wasn't working for me so I decided to call the beta quits.

 

I hope this doesn't stop you from reading the stories, if it doesn, then I'm sorry but that is your choice ofcourse. but if you like the story and find it interesting then you won't let a few mistakes keep you from reading the stories (I know it doesn't stop me from reading other stories).

 

I hope you all respect my decision to not use a beta and I hope you'll all still like reading what I write because you haven't read the last of me :D.

 

thank you for your understanding.

 

hugs 'n kisses AA

 

 

 

 

***********

 

Chapter 1:

 

 

Jared huffed and stomped his feet on the ground “I do not need protection, mother” he said as he paced the room.

 

“I am perfectly capable of looking out for myself, I don't need some overgrown man to follow me around all the time” Jared's voice agitated.

 

Sherry and Gerry Padalecki were sitting on a leather sofa in the living room of their tastefully decorated mansion.

 

“Son” Gerry said “as long as you live under my roof you will do as I say” and he looked at his wife “these threats are to be taken seriously, I wouldn't know what to do if something were to happen to you or your mother”.

 

Jared grunted and sat down in a leather chair “I still think it is nonsense” he huffed “who would dare to attack us, we are one of the most powerful families in New York”.

 

Gerry stood up and walked over to the liquor cabinet “Son, there are some very sick and dangerous people in the world” he said “there is no knowing what they will do”.

 

Sherry nodded her head “please, Jared” she pleaded “just go along with it, until we are sure there is no more threat to our family, for me, baby”.

 

Jared looked at his mother, a pout still adorning his face “but mother” he whined “I'm twenty two years old, I can't be seen followed by some old, fat man who couldn't make it into the cop corps so he now does personal security”.

 

Sherry smiled “baby, your father went and talked to these people” she said “these are three very nice, young men who just want to help us..... for a small fee”.

 

Jared scowled, his mother said the gardener was a 'nice young man' too and that man was well into his late thirties.

 

He envied Jeff, who had moved out of the house and to another country, and his sister who was studying abroad, in France, no less.

 

“How am I supposed to go to parties and stuff” he whined “when there's some guy looking over my shoulder twenty four seven?”.

 

Gerry handed his wife a glass of port and sat down next to her “Son” he said “it is just for a couple of weeks, a few months tops, I just want to be sure that we are all safe and sound”.

 

Jared still didn't agree, it was his last year of college and he wanted to make it count, wanted to party and be crazy.

 

He pouted some more even though he realised it had no effect on his parents, they were dead set on ruining his life “I hate you” he muttered.

 

Sherry smiled and placed her hand on her son's knee “you don't hate us Jared” she said “but we love you to much to let anything happen to you, even if there is only the slightest chance you will get hurt, we need to eliminate it”.

 

 

*********************

 

Jensen sighed as he rifled through his papers “Chris!” he yelled “where the fuck did you leave the papers for the Lieberman's?”.

 

Chris stuck his head into Jensen's office “Dude” he said “I took care of that like, a week ago, you are so behind” and he chuckled “we're going on the Padalecki detail for a couple of weeks”.

 

Jensen sighed and ceased his quest for the missing papers “no body ever tells me anything” he complained and pulled out a fresh folder “How many people?” he asked Chris.

 

Chris stepped in to Jensen's office and sat down across from him “Three” he replied “parents and a son” an evil smirk on Chris' face “I hear the son's a little bitch... you get to take him”.

 

Jensen groaned “fuck, why do I always get the bitches?” he wanted to know, and the second the question left his mouth he regretted it “because we all know how you like them little bitch boys, you big stud” and Chris winked at him.

 

A blond man walked into the office and plopped down on the edge of Jensen's desk “you guys ready for a new case?” he asked as he adjusted the gun on his hip holster.

 

The three of them were certified bodyguards and licensed to wear a gun, Steve and Jensen wore theirs cowboy style, Chris was the only one who had a shoulder holster, preferring to have his gun hidden by his jacket.

 

Jensen didn't mind that people could see the gun strapped to his waist, it made them think twice about pulling any funny stuff on him, and he liked having them where he could get to them quickly.

 

They were probably a little heavily armed for security detail, but they had some of the most volatile cases sent their way and they had been in more than one situation that required them to use their weapons.

 

The three of them all had a history with PD, Chris used to be a cop, while Steve and Jensen were special ops, naturally they were the most skilled with combat, but Chris could hold his own.

 

They got asked sometimes, why they wore such access of armoury but they just shrugged and told their charges, better safe than sorry.

 

They all had their own preferences for guns, Steve carried two of the same make and model, a Taurus PT1911, both in his hip holster, a small knife strapped to his ankle.

 

Chris owned a standard glock, left over from his cop days and a small back up piece strapped to his ankle

 

Jensen favoured his Ruger SR9 in his hip holster, his Smith & Wesson SW1911, that was usually in the back of his pants, now lay seemingly harmless on his desk.

 

People usually didn't peg them for guards, they looked like good, corn-fed momma's boys.

 

Anyone who knew then even the slightest, knew that it could chance in a second and to not be fooled by sweet smiles and friendly 'howdy's' when it came to these boys.

 

“What's the threat?” Jensen asked as he filled in some paper work “why do these people need out protection?”.

 

Chris grabbed a paper from his back pocket and unfolded the page “let's see” he said as he looked over the paper “seems like Mr Padalecki is an in the Oil business and it seems there has been a problem with his new drill site”.

 

Jensen looked up and frowned “what kind of problem?” he asked.

 

Steve sighed “the kind where all the animal and environmental nuts go wonkey” he said “that kind of trouble”.

 

Jensen rubbed his brow and groaned “great” he sighed “so not only do I have to protect the Princess Diaries over there, but I have to deal with that shit to”.

 

Jensen glared at Chris “did I not tell you not to take any cases with environmental nutties”.

 

Chris chuckled “don't let them hear you say that” he said “or we'll have green peace on our ass in no time”.

 

They all hated cases like this, not that they didn't respect nature or it's inhabitants, but cases like these tend to bring the fanatics out to play, and no matter what you were talking about, fanatics was always a bad thing.

 

“Did the cops hear anything from that radical cell?” Jensen asked “you know, the crazies that blew up a test lab..... without rescuing the people and animals first”.

 

There had been a group of radicals that had made a name for themselves by doing things the hard way, blowing up labs, setting fire to research facilities and even tried to take down a nuclear plant, thank god that was prevented.

 

Steve nodded his head “I don't think so” he said “but that doesn't mean that we've heard the last of them, this sounds right up their alley” and he paused “these are some dangerous SOB's Jen, if they are the ones behind the threat.... well, I wouldn't put it past them to try for murder”.

 

Chris nodded his head “he's right” he agreed with his friend “these people have no interest in the environment or the people, they just want to cause some chaos”.

 

Jensen looked up “well, it's working” he said “you saw the papers a few weeks ago, they were full with that groups 'accomplishments'”.

 

Chris handed the paper to Jensen and Jensen stapled it into the file he had opened for the Padalecki's.

 

Jensen stood up and walked over to the large cabinet to file the folder “so, how is this going down” he asked as he turned to Steve.

 

Steve stood up and grabbed the coffee pot to pour himself and the others a cup “full detail” he said as he handed Jensen a cup “twenty four seven, we sleep in their house, they arranged a wing for us”.

 

Chris whistled between his teeth “damn” he said “their house has wings?”.

 

Steve nodded and proceeded with his story “the family has three members, mother, father and son, all require a personal guard, so Chris is doing the mom”.

 

Chris let out a chuckled and earned him a glared from Jensen “don't be an ass” he said and Chris laughed “dude, he just said I'm doing the mom, how can I not take that the wrong way”.

 

Steve cleared his throat to get their attention “I'm on the father” and he sent Chris a glare to keep his mouth shut “and Jenny's doing the boy”.

 

Chris snorted in his coffee “dirty old man” he joked as he slapped Jensen on his shoulder “diddling the little boy”.

 

“Jared Padalecki, 22 is 6 ft 4, a former football player in High School and weighs in at a neat 190” Steve deadpanned.

 

Chris swallowed for a moment “damn” he said “6'4?” and Steve nodded “the boy's been fed well, apparently”.

 

Jensen nodded “ok” he said “so, we're on house duty.... any special requirements?”.

 

Steve chuckled and turned to Jensen “one” he said and grinned at his friend “the boy goes out to parties....... he will need an escort”.

 

Jensen groaned and sank down into his chair “you have got to be kidding me, he's a college student and they expect me to play baby sitter to that” he complained “you know there is no way to protect someone when they're in a crowded room full of drunk people”.

 

Chris chuckled “aww, poor Jenny” he teased “always got the short end”.

 

Jensen stood up and smacked Chris upside the head “shut the fuck up, you ass” he said “show a bit of professionalism”.

 

Chris mock saluted him and took a sip from his coffee “you can be such a sour puss, Jen” he said as he downed the rest.

 

Steve smacked Chris upside the head “listen to him, be cool” he said.

 

Steve turned to Jensen “they are expecting us at noon” he said and Jensen gazed at the clock “Steve, it's 11:13” he exclaimed “now we have to haul ass”.

 

Steve chuckled and picked up a large duffel “I'm ready to go” he said and Jensen and Chris glared at him “fuck you, asshole” they chorused.

 

They grabbed their stuff and hurried to the large, black SUV in front of the building “let's get out stuff” Chris said “and then haul ass over to the vic's”.

 

Jensen scowled as he sat down in the back “don't call them that” he said “they're still breathing”.

 

Chris chuckled and pulled up onto the road “you're such a prissy little bitch, Jen” he said “you and the Bitch boy are gonna get along famously”.

 

They drove to Chris and Jensen's apartment, who lived together, and collected all they needed, including weapons and ammo.

 

On the way to the house Jensen meticulously checked his guns and see if his clips were full “there people ok with us wearing heat?” he asked.

 

Chris nodded “yeah” he replied as he kept his eyes on the road “the Mr even preferred it if we were strapping”.

 

Jensen nodded his head and tucked the S&W in the back of his pants and slid the Ruger lovingly into it's holster.

 

“Damn, Jen” Steve said “you need to get a guy, so you don't have to go around and have gun porn”.

 

Jensen flipped him off and slid the long, slender, six inch blade of his knife in the craftily sewed in space horizontally in the back his belt at the small of his back “shut up” he deadpanned.

 

They pulled up to the gate of a huge house and Chris rang the bell, the guard didn't ask who they were, he just opened the gate and let them in “well” Jensen said sarcastically “it's nice to see their own security is air tight”.

 

They got out of the car and made their way over to the front door, Steve rang the bell and a maid opened the door “we're here to see Mr and Mrs Padalecki” he said.

 

 

******************

 

 

Jared sighed as he heard the bell “great” he said sarcastically “the cavalry is here”.

 

Gerry stood up and Sherry followed his example, Jared stayed put, no need to get up for the hired help.

 

A blond man walked in with a scruff on his face, great, Jared thought, not that old but still disgusting.

 

Then his eyes widened and his mouth started to water as the most beautiful man he had ever seen walked into the room, followed my a mildly attractive man with longish hair.

 

Jared watched as the gorgeous creature shook his fathers hand and kissed his mothers knuckles, green, the man's eyes were as green as moss, plush, red lips and that smile.

 

Jared felt his cock stir in his pants and he licked his lips, maybe this wouldn't be such a bad idea after all.


	2. Chapter 2

  
Author's notes: yes, finally ladies and gentleman, the second chapter is ready for you to enjoy :D  


* * *

Chapter 2:

 

 

Jared swallowed as the blond man turned to him and offered him his hand, but he couldn't stop looking at the green eyed man.

 

He completely ignored the blond and stepped forward to meet the delicious creature talking to his father.

 

“Jared Padalecki” he extended his hand and made the man focus his attention on him “it's nice to meet you Mr....” the hint obvious.

 

Jensen frowned at the rude intrusion of the kid and he smiled tightly “Ackles” he said and turned back to talk to Jared's father.

 

“Sir” Jensen said as he focused his attention back on the older man “thank you for choosing us, we won't let you down”.

 

Gerry smiled and motioned for them to take a seat, Jared hurried to sit next to the green eyes man and smiled sweetly at the body guard.

 

Jensen smiled tightly back at the kid next to him and faced the parents once more “I understand you have a bit of a security threat hanging over you” he said as he pulled a file from his briefcase “we're here to provide you with a tightly organised security detail, you will not regret hiring us”.

 

Steve nodded in agreement “we're not rookies, sir” he said “me and Jensen here” and he nodded at the other man “we were special ops, Chris was a cop, we are not unfamiliar with these situations”.

 

Gerry smiled “I know, Mr Carlson” he said “you came highly recommended by a friend of the family”.

 

“Please” Steve said “call me Steve, my friends here are Chris Kane, and Jensen Ackles, but we prefer to be called by our first name”.

 

Gerry nodded “Ok, so how does this all work” he asked “we've never been in a situation like this before and we hope to never repeat it”.

 

Chris nodded over to Jensen “he can explain the finer details to you, do you mind if me and Steve give the house a once over?”.

 

“Yes, that will be fine” he said “Martha!” he called one of the maids “could you take these two gentlemen on a tour of the house?”.

 

The woman nodded and lead the two men out of the living room.

 

Jensen turned back to the family and smiled at the older man “it will be alright, Mr Padalecki” he said “me and my partners are good at what we do”.

 

“Please, call me Gerry, my wife is Sherry and this is our youngest son, Jared” he introduced them, less formally.

 

Jensen smiled and nodded his head “if you will call me Jensen” he insisted.

 

“So” Jensen started “I was told we will be sleeping in a wing of the house?” and smiled when Sherry nodded “good, the closer we are the better we can protect you”.

 

Jensen took out another folder and placed some pictures on the table “do you recognise any of these men?” he asked and waited for the family to look over the photo's.

 

They shook their head “good” Jensen said “these are alleged members of a fanatic environmental group, they caused a lot of chaos in the past few months” and he took a breath “this is our main worry, because they will stop at nothing”.

 

Jensen looked around the living room “the front gate security needs to be tightened, so does the front door, there needs to be locks on all windows and doors and no one without an invitation or appointment gets in, if they are not friends or family they get checked over by either Chris, Steve or me before meeting with you”.

 

“Gerry, Steve will be on your detail” he said “he will accompany you to your work and any extra curricular activities that you might need to attend, he will be your shadow and I urge you to never go anywhere without his presence”.

 

“Sherry, Chris will be on your detail” he said “the same as with your husband, he will follow you like a shadow, but I promise you he is a very gentle and discreet person so I do not foresee any problems”.

 

Then he turned to Jared and was startled slightly when he saw hazel eyes focused intently on him “my detail will be a bit more tricky” he said sourly “Jared, do you really have to attend all these parties?”.

 

Jared frowned “yes” he said “just because there are some nut cases around doesn't mean I should give up on my social life”.

 

Jensen frowned “you could just shoot yourself” he said harshly “would be quicker and give me less of a headache”.

 

Jared scowled and looked at his father “why are we doing this” already forgetting that a second ago he wanted to fuck the infuriating man next to him.

 

“He's like.... short” he uttered “how the hell could he protect me.... shooters would just fire over him”.

 

Jensen's eyes narrowed “I'm not a bullet catcher, Mr Padalecki” he growled “I'm here to make sure they don't even get the chance, and you insisting on going out make's my life more difficult”.

 

“Jared, sweetie” his mother interjected “can't you just put your partying on low for a while?” and she smiled at him “we wouldn't want to cause Jensen more trouble, he is here to help us after all”.

 

Jared looked at the older man and smirked, that was exactly what he wanted to do “no” he said “I won't give up my social live, Jensen here” and he pointedly looked at the other man “will just have to deal”.

 

Jensen frowned “so your friends are ok with a security guard around all the time?”.

 

Jared smirked and shook his head “no” he said “so you'll have to pose as my date” and he smiled at himself for being so clever, the man was infuriating but also hot as hell and Jared definitely wanted to tap that.

 

Jensen sighed and turned back to Gerry and Sherry “we will need details of the premises and the layout of the house” he turned to Jared “I need to see your rooms and you need to take me to school with you before class starts, I need to get.... acquainted with the building”.

 

Jared smiled and stood up “perfect” he said “I'll show you my room now”.

 

Chris and Steve walked back into the room “good layout” Chris told Jensen “driveway's to unguarded though”.

 

Steve nodded “garden is good, so is the garage and the surrounding sheds” he said “the master bedroom is at a good location, so are our rooms”.

 

“Jensen will sleep in the room next to mine” Jared said “if I have to have a bodyguard I might as well be safe all the time”.

 

Gerry nodded his head “I agree” he said “Jensen, would you mind?”.

 

Jensen hesitantly shook his head “no” he said “that will be fine” and he glared at Chris once more for putting him on baby sit duty.

 

Jared grabbed Jensen's arm and pulled him towards the door “perfect” he said “let me show you where you will be staying”.

 

Jensen followed the boy up the stairs and to a large door “this is my room” Jared said and opened the door to reveal a huge room, tastefully decorated.

 

Jensen looked around the room and walked over to the window “needs a new lock” he said as he pointed at the broken latch “that door, where does it lead?”.

 

Jared gazed at the door he meant and smiled “your room” he said and Jensen nodded “good, close reach, I like that”.

 

Jensen bent over and inspected the latch on the window and Jared admired the soft curve of the other mans ass, trailed his eyes up and, holy shit.

 

“You have a gun?” he asked as he pointed at the prominent bulge under Jensen's shirt “Isn't that illegal or something”.

 

Jensen stood up straight and shook his head “no, we are all licensed to carry, comes with being a cop” and he went ahead with inspecting the room.

 

Jared followed the man with his eyes “can I see it?” he asked and pointed at Jensen's back “the gun I mean”.

 

Jensen turned and shook his head “no” he said and turned back to open the door to his room “you ever got any threats before?” he asked as he walked into the room.

 

Jared shook his head “never” he said “they wouldn't dare”.

 

Jensen eyed the cocky kid and raised his eyebrow “someone dared this time” he said “the threat was for the entire family..... fanatics like to go for the easy targets”.

 

Jared fumed “I can take care of myself” he said and then he yelped as Jensen grabbed his arm, twisted it around and had him flat on his stomach in five second flat “say that again” he muttered into Jared's ear.

 

Jared gasped and tried to wriggle free but the hold Jensen had on him was to tight “I knew it” Jared said, a slow smirk spreading his lips “knew you wouldn't be able to keep your hands off of me”.

 

Jensen stood up and pulled Jared to his feet “this is serious” Jensen said “you're in danger and I need you to cooperate”.

 

Jared turned to Jensen and pressed up close to the older man's body “how old are you?” he asked out of the blue “and when did you know you were gay?”.

 

Jensen frowned “I'm 26 and non of your damn business”.

 

Jared grinned “so you are gay” and Jensen cursed silently “not that it matters, but yeah” Jensen said.

 

Jensen took his time to look around the room and inspected the doors and windows “this will do” he said and looked at Jared.

 

He had to admit, the kid was good looking, but he was way to cocky for his own good, he had nice eyes though, and a nice voice.... and Jensen would bet his year salary that underneath those clothes was a hell of a body.

 

Jared strutted, there was not other word, over to Jensen and backed the bodyguard up against the wall “you smell real good” he muttered as he nuzzled the side of Jensen's neck “feel good, too” and he pressed his body against the bodyguards shorter one.

 

Jensen placed his hands on Jared's shoulders and pushed him off “stop” he said, even though his body was more than willing to join in on the fun “it's not going to be like this” he said “I'm not Kevin Costner and you definitely aren't Whitney Houston.... even though you have the same hair”.

 

Jared chuckled “you're an ass” he said and smiled at Jensen “no” he agreed “you aren't Kevin Costner, but we are going to fuck”.

 

Jensen gasped at Jared's bold statement and them laughed out loud “in your dreams, kid” he said and walked past Jared “but you can fantasize all you want”.

 

Jared stared after Jensen as he walked out of the room, fuck but he wanted the man, he knew him all for ten minutes and he was already craving the guys taste.

 

He had to admit, it had been a while since he got laid so it could have something to do with that, but he sincerely doubted that.

 

The man was beautiful, he smelled good, he could fight, he was built, he carried a gun.... yeah he was so developing a gun kink now.

 

He grinned and followed the other man down to the living room, he was going to get him, even if he had to do every trick in the book, he was going to have Jensen Ackles and he was going to like it.

 

He caught up to the other man in the hallway and grabbed his waist, he spun the older man around and slammed him up against the wall “he pressed in close and ghosted his lips across Jensen's plush mouth.

 

Jared breathed in the scent of the other man and gripped Jensen's narrow waist “I should warn you, Jensen” he said and flicked his tongue across Jensen's lips “I always get what I want”.

 

Jensen's breath was shallow and even though he tried to hide it, the boy was turning him on like nothing else.

 

He knew he couldn't let this happen, that he should keep business and pleasure separated, but for the first time in a long time.... he considered breaking his own rules.

 

He felt Jared's tongue lick at his mouth again and he tilted his head back, eyes determined and he opened his mouth to speak.

 

Jared saw this and took the opportunity to slip his tongue into the wet heat of Jensen's mouth and he moaned against plush lips.

 

Pressed his hips against Jensen's and licked inside that hot cavern as he slipped his hands underneath Jensen's shirt “knew it” he whispered and smiled into the kiss “fucking knew”.

 

Jensen pulled back and pushed Jared off of him “no” he said and wiped his mouth “you don't know shit, you're just a kid and this” and he indicated the two of them “this is going no further than it already has.... go find yourself another toy”.

 

Jensen turned and walked back into the living room where Jared's parents and his own partners were waiting for their return.


	3. Chapter 3

  
Author's notes: new one :D:D. enjoy :D  


* * *

Chapter 3:

 

 

“He's really hot” Sandy giggled as she looked over to Jensen “I can't believe you got such a hot bodyguard”.

 

Jared smiled at his friend and nodded “I know, right” he replied “he walked into the room and I was like 'ok, I don't mind a bodyguard anymore' to my mom”.

 

Jared gazed over at Jensen who was standing against one of the walls of the schools cafeteria, he was wearing a pair of aviators and his arms were crossed in front of his, the T-shirt showing off his bulging biceps.

 

Jensen had been coming to school with him for the past week but he had kept his distance, he never sat with Jared, just stood there and kept an eye on things.

 

Jared had to admit it was quite a sight, Jensen didn't dress in a suit like the bodyguards on TV, he was dressed in tight jeans, shirt and biker boots, his gun, that was usually in his holster, was now hidden in the small of his back.

 

“He doesn't say much though, does he” Chad piped in “I mean, he's been here for a week and I've never seen him talk to you, except for when he thinks a situation is shady or something”.

 

Jared hated to admit it, but Chad was right, Jensen didn't talk to him unless it was really necessary and it was starting to piss Jared off.

 

He had seen Jensen interact with Chris and Steve and he seemed like a great guy, he just wouldn't give Jared the time of day concerning personal things.

 

Jensen was great at protecting him, kept a wake eye on everything that was happening around them and Jared was convinced that there were people lurking for him, they would be scared off by Jensen's mere presence.

 

He didn't know what to do to get the attention of the older man, the worst thing was that at night, right before bedtime, Jensen came into his bedroom and checked it for anything.

 

Jared didn't think that anyone would go into his house, let along his bedroom with three armed bodyguards walking around.

 

The bodyguard insisted on checking every night, though, and every night Jensen walked into his bedroom wearing nothing but a pair of soft looking sweats as he did his routine check.

 

The first time it had happened Jared had nearly died, the sight of Jensen's naked, muscled chest almost getting to be to much.

 

Jensen was incredibly fit, his body didn't have an ounce of fat, all muscle and contained power and Jared had jerked off that night, that picture of Jensen in his head.

 

Jared checked his watch “let's go, we have class” he said as he gathered his stuff, as expected, Jensen shot to attention and walked over to the younger man.

 

“You know, you can join us for lunch, you're allowed” Jared joked as he watched Jensen's face.

 

The aviators annoyed him, he couldn't see the expressive green eyes of the other man, Jensen wore them so he could watch everything and yet no one would know what he was watching, but Jared preferred him without the shades.

 

Jensen had the most beautiful eyes and he used every chance he got to look at those green orbs “I'm fine, thanks” Jensen said neutral.

 

He didn't want to admit it, but the kid was getting to him, Jared was nicer then he had originally thought and he was damn funny when he wanted to be.

 

Jensen looked around the cafeteria and caught a group of guys checking him and Jared out “come on” he said as he took Jared by the arm.

 

He pulled the younger man along towards his classroom, leaving the staring group of kids behind in the cafeteria.

 

Jared obediently followed Jensen into the lecture hall “something wrong?” he asked as Jensen sat him down in a seat and took the one behind Jared for himself.

 

Jensen shook his head “just a couple of staring kids” he said “nothing major”.

 

Jared gazed over his shoulder at the older man “I know who you mean” he said “it's Tyler and his friends, they're not all that happy about me being openly gay”.

 

Jensen frowned “have they been a problem before?” he asked and sighed relieved when Jared shook his head “no, apart from a little unfriendly nudge here and there, they've left me alone mostly”.

 

A nod from the older man and Jensen leaned back into the seat “good” he muttered.

 

Class went by pretty fast from Jared's point of view and he waited patiently until all the other students had gone to get up out of his seat, Jensen had asked him to not go into busy crowds and Jared would do anything to please Jensen.

 

Jared smiled as he felt Jensen's large hand on the small of his back as he led him through the halls, only Chad and Sandy knew that Jensen was his bodyguard, the rest just thought he was.. well whatever they thought, student, TA.

 

Jensen escorted Jared to his next class and sat behind him again, Jared liked having Jensen there, not just because it made him feel safe, but because Jensen's presence was soothing.

 

The teachers had been informed why Jensen was there, just so they wouldn't ask him any questions or make him leave the lecture room.

 

It was an hour in between two of his classes and Jensen had just left to go to the bathroom, he had instructed Jared to wait for him by the door, but Jared, the stubborn man he was, ignored that order.

 

He made his way outside and to the yard, figuring that Jensen would find him in no time when he got done in the bathroom.

 

He sat down on one of the benches and grabbed his cell phone to text Chad and Sandy about meeting up later that day for some coffee at the local coffee house.

 

He startled when he felt a hand on his shoulder “well, well well” an harsh voice said “if it isn't Ritchie Rich the gay bitch”.

 

Jared frowned and stood up, raising himself to his full 6ft 5” height and stared at the four men in front of him “clever” he sneered “don't have anything better to do, Tyler?”.

 

The blonde in front of his grinned evilly “what's more fun that bashing the local gay poster boy?” he asked chuckling “I mean, not every day I get to kick the shit out of a rich kid”.

 

Jared narrowed his eyes and scoffed “what the hell did I do?” he asked.

 

Tyler grunted and looked at his friends for a moment “you're breathing, for one” Tyler said “and still that big smirk on your face.... we're gonna change that, though” he said.

 

Before Jared could react he was lying on the ground with a busted lip and a bruise forming on his chin “what the fuck!” he exclaimed.

 

Suddenly Tyler yelped in a high pitch and sank to the ground as his knee buckled forward in a sickening crunch.

 

Jared scrambled to his feet as Tyler was pulled up by his collar and lifted about an inch in the air before he was thrown against the back of the bench “I sincerely advise you not to do things like that” a voice growled.

 

Jared's eyes widened as he saw Jensen, shades tucked in his breast pocket, his feet wide apart and his hands balled into fists “you okay?” he asked Jared.

 

The younger man nodded and walked over to Jensen, who was still eyeing the other three men “anyone like to take a swing?” he asked.

 

The guys eyes Jensen with a mixture of surprise and fear in their eyes “who the fuck are you?” on of them asked.

 

Jensen smirked “I'm the one who's gonna kick your ass six ways 'til Sunday, if you ever try to touch him again”.

 

The guys visibly shrank and Jensen turned to Tyler, who was still on the floor “that knee isn't broken” he stated “but it's gonna hurt like hell for a while, just remember” and he paused for a moment “next time.... I'll break it”.

 

Jensen turned to Jared and grabbed his arm “let's go” he grunted, face angry and voice tight as he pulled Jared along behind him.

 

Jensen dragged Jared to a secluded spot and pushed him up against the wall “what the fuck were you thinking?” Jensen growled “I fucking told you to stay put!”.

 

Jared pouted “I'm not a little kid, you know” he said “I don't need you to keep an eye on me all the time”.

 

Jensen snorted “apparently I do” he said as he motioned towards Jared's busted lip “I'm here to protect you, Jared” he added “if you walk away every time, you make my job damn near impossible”.

 

Jared ducked his head “sorry” he mumbled “I didn't mean to get beat up, you know”.

 

Jensen chuckled lightly and touched the side of Jared's face “I know” he said “now let's go to the nurse's station and get that lip taken care of” and he chuckled “what would your mom say if I brought her son back with a bloody face”.

 

Jared laughed and followed Jensen to the nurse's station “ma 'am” Jensen said as they stepped inside “a little help please”.

 

But they noticed the station was deserted “well” Jensen said as he rummaged around for some disinfectant and some cotton “guess I'll have to do it this time”.

 

Jensen ushered Jared over to the high bed in the room and ordered him to sit down “what are you doing?” Jared asked as he watched Jensen open the bottle of disinfectant.

 

Jensen smiled reassuringly “it's ok, I've had training in these sort of things” he said as he opened the cotton and took out a little ball.

 

Jensen took place between Jared's spread legs and laid out the items he had grabbed to Jared's right side so he could easily reach.

 

He carefully dabbed the top of the bottle with the cotton so he got some of the disinfectant on the cotton “this might sting a little” he said as he moved his hand towards Jared's face.

 

Jared closed his eyes and tensed when he felt the stinging sensation on his lip “damn” he cursed “why the hell did he have to sock me one in the face” he complained.

 

Jensen chuckled softly and carefully cleaned the little cut on the left side of Jared's mouth “you probably had it coming” he joked “what, with that big mouth of yours”.

 

Jared grinned mischievously “this big mouth is good for lots of things beside talking, you know” and he licked his lips suggestively.

 

Jensen felt heat shoot through his veins and he took a deep breath “yeah” he muttered “eating... you're like a fucking landfill sometimes”.

 

Jared chuckled and closed his legs around Jensen's waist “not what I meant” and he pulled Jensen in closer.

 

He could feel the heat of the older man's body as Jensen got closer and closer, Jared saw the other man tried to ignore it and kept cleaning Jared's face.

 

Jared rested his hands on Jensen's hips and pulled their groins close together, so Jensen could feel the straining erection in Jared's pants.

 

“Jared, stop it” Jensen demanded as he felt Jared's hand cup him through his pants “I told you that we weren't going down this road”.

 

Jared practically purred and curled on e hand around the back of Jensen's neck “yeah, I heard you say the words” he said “but forgive me if I don't believe them” and he massaged Jensen through the rough fabric of his jeans.

 

Jensen stepped out from between Jared's legs and pulled the younger man to his feet “believe them” he said cooly as he put the stuff he had used back in their places.

 

Jensen checked Jared's lip once more and nodded his head “it looks fine now, let's get you home” he said and grabbed Jared's arm.

 

The younger man pulled himself loose and glared at Jensen “I know you want me” he said “so why don't you just give in to me?”.

 

Jensen chuckled “you really are the epitome of a spoiled little boy, aren't you” he said “you need to get used to the fact that just in spite that you have a shit load of money, you can't get everything you want”.

 

Jared followed Jensen with a pout on his face “why not” he whined slightly “I want you, and you want me”.

 

Jensen chuckled “well, good thing that one of us is mature enough to keep it in his pants, then” he said “I work for your father, Jared” he added “I'm a professional, and professionals don't diddle the boss' son”.

 

Jared huffed “that doesn't apply if the son is the one who want's to be diddled” and he chuckled “stupid word” he commented.

 

Jensen laughed and clapped Jared on his shoulder “it is” he said “just let it go, kid” and he opened the door for Jared “it's not going to happen, you don't wanna be the guy who fucks the bodyguard, ok” and he winked “that would make you as cheap as Britney Spears”.

 

Jared grunted and got into the waiting car “yeah, well Britney's bodyguards aren't half as hot as mine is” he said.

 

Jensen chuckled again and sat down next to Jared in the back of the limo “thank you, I guess” he said “but let it go, Jay”.

 

Jared looked up at the nickname and smiled “ok, I'll let it go” he said “under one condition”.

 

Jensen narrowed his eyes “what kind of condition did you have in mind?” he asked, keeping a weary eye on the younger man.

 

Jared smiled widely “at least be my friend” he said “have lunch with me, talk to me besides you're checks and security measures”.

 

Jensen raised his brow but Jared just smiled “if you're gonna be around for a while, I'd prefer it if you were easy to hang with, just relax a little”.

 

Jensen nodded his head and smiled at Jared “deal” he said and shook Jared's offered hand “but you have to promise me to not just wonder off like that, ever again” Jensen said “you scared the shit out of me”.

 

Jared smiled and nodded furiously “I promise” he said, and he knew that it would just be a matter of time before he would get Jensen to give in to him, and he couldn't wait until that moment was there.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

 

 

“Good thing the kid didn't file a charge” Chris said as he checked the outer gate, nodding his head to the guard.

 

Jensen smirked “he swung first” he said “I was just protecting my charge, man” and he followed Chris around the garden.

 

They were checking the perimeter, while Steve was inside as he checked the house “your charge ok?” Jensen asked his friend as they kept on walking along the fence.

 

Chris chuckled “yeah, she's cool” he said “she's a sweetie, she even baked me cookies” and he laughed “I'm betting I'm having a lot more fun with my charge than you are having with yours”.

 

Jensen smirked to himself, thinking that if he was that kind of guy, he could be having way more fun with Jared than Chris was ever going to have with Sherry “you suck, dude” he said instead “you get cookies and what do I get, a wise ass”.

 

Chris laughed out loud and turned away from the fence “all clear” he said “dude, just put the damn kid in his place and let it be over with”.

 

Jensen shook his head “nah, it's ok” he said as they made their way back to the house “he's not that bad, pretty cool if he's not trying to get me into bed”.

 

Chris nearly choked on his own saliva and Jensen slapped him on the back as he coughed “when he's not WHAT!” he exclaimed “tell me you're joking!”.

 

Jensen shook his head again “nope” he said as he opened the patio door “from the first day, kid's been on my ass” he said “but I got him to back off when that stuff with the kid at school happened, couple days ago”.

 

Chris frowned “you can't get involved with a client, Jen” he said “besides the fact that it's unprofessional and stuff..... you need to be on your A game” and he grabbed Jensen's shoulder “Steve told me Gerry has gotten another letter today, and they're getting specific”.

 

Jensen frowned “what the hell do you mean, specific?” he wanted to know as he locked the patio door and looked around the living room.

 

Chris sighed “like specific, as in, giving details of what's going to happen if Padalecki corp doesn't back off” he said “the letter was on Gerry's desk, no stamp or envelope.... this was delivered personal”.

 

Jensen's jaw dropped “you mean, someone got past PC security and actually made it into the damn office?” his eyes wide with disbelief “these fuckers have a lot of nerve, man”.

 

Chris nodded “yeah, and I have a feeling it's just the beginning” he said “I mean, it's not like we've been real stealthy so people wouldn't see the Padalecki's got security” and he shook his head “no, these guys know we're here and they're not backing off”.

 

Jensen double checked the door “son of a bitch” he muttered and turned back to Chris “we gotta step it up”.

 

Their heads shot up as they heard a terrifying scream from the second story of the house, they didn't waste a second and flew up the stairs.

 

Jensen drew the Ruger from the holster on his hip and cocked the gun. Chris kicked in the door of the master bedroom and they barged in, armed and ready to fire.

 

Sherry was standing next to the bed, a terrified look on her face as she stared at her pillow “Mrs Padalecki?” Jensen asked as he checked the bathroom and the window sill, while Chris checked the balcony.

 

Jensen hears rustling on the hall and a dark figure stepped through the bedroom door, he grabbed the person and slammed him up against the wall, tipping the person's chin up with the nozzle of his cocked gun.

 

Jensen took a swift step back as he stared into wide hazel eyes “Christ, Jared” he muttered “don't do shit like that” and he turned his eyes back on Sherry.

 

Chris was standing next to the frightened woman and he was holding a small piece of paper “what!?” Jensen demanded.

 

Chris looked up and held out the piece of paper to Jensen “check it out” he said, face cold and calm as he let go of the white slip.

 

Jensen turned it and read the words, his heart skipping a beat.

 

Scribble handwriting 'an eye for an eye' on a piece of Padalecki stationary.

 

Jensen pushed Jared into the bathroom while Chris did the same to Sherry “you stay here” Jensen warned Jared, he took the spare S&W from the back of his pants, cocked it and gave it to Jared.

 

Jared took the gun with wide eyes “what...” but Jensen interrupted him, voice firm and steady “I'll call out your name when we come back, don't open this door for anyone but us” he told the younger man “if anyone tried to get in.... shoot” he ordered.

 

Jared grabbed Jensen's arm “don't..” he had wanted to say 'don't go' but he knew Jensen had to, it was his job to protect them.

 

Jensen gave Jared a soft smile “it's ok” he said “I'll be right back... trust me”.

 

Jared watched as Jensen stepped back and pushed the bathroom door closed “let's go” Jensen said to Chris.

 

Steve had joined them and they set out to check the house, unfortunately the person who had placed the note on Sherry's pillow was long gone.

 

“It could have been an inside job” Steve said “the house is locked down, except for staff and us” and he holstered his gun.

 

Jensen put the Ruger back in it's place and looked at his partners “a company replaced a window on the second floor today” he said “it could have been anyone of the workers, we'll never find out”.

 

Chris nodded “he's right, we're just going to have to step up the security of this place” he said “PC should get metal detectors, just in case”.

 

Jensen nodded “and we should keep a small metal detector in the house at all times, just to check staff and visitors sporadically, keep them on their toes, you know”.

 

“What happened here?” Gerry's voice came from the hallway “where are my wife and son?”.

 

Steve walked over to Gerry and placed his hand on the older man's shoulder “your wife and son are fine, sir” he said “they are upstairs, If you would just come with me and Chris, we have some security measures we'd like to go over” and he smiled “Jensen will go and see to your wife and son”.

 

Jensen nodded his head and barged up the stairs “Jared, it's me” he said as he knocked on the door “it's ok, you can open the door”.

 

Slowly the bathroom door opened Sherry peeked around the corner “your husband is downstairs, I think he would like to see you” Jensen told her.

 

Sherry nodded and hasted out the room, Jensen heard her soft padded footsteps making their way downstairs.

 

He opened the door further and smiled softly at Jared, the younger man still had wide eyes ad his hands were clenched around the gun “it's ok” Jensen whispered softly as his hands cupped Jared “it's over know, you're ok” and he slowly pried the gun from Jared's fingers.

 

He un-cocked it and slid it back into the back of his pants “the house was safe, we think this person left the note there this afternoon, with the company chat changed the window in the guest room, remember?”.

 

Jared nodded and smiled hesitantly “you sure it's ok?” he asked and Jensen nodded “I'm sure” he replied “there's nothing in the house, Jay”.

 

“Go say hi to your dad” Jensen said “I'm gonna take a shower, Chris and Steve'll look out for you for a moment” and he smiled “I'll come to check your room before you go to sleep, ok”.

 

Jared nodded silently and headed down the stairs, Jensen watched the boy go and tried to suppress the urge to run after him and wrap him up in a tight embrace.

 

The fear and uncertainty he had seen in Jared's eyes had nearly killed him, he wanted to hug the younger man and let him know it would all be ok, that he wasn't going to let anything happen to Jared.

 

Jensen showered quickly and pulled on a pair of worn sweat pants, he drew back the covers of his bed and meticulously checked his own room first, before he would go in to check Jared's.

 

Jared's eyes widened when Jensen stepped into the room, he was wearing blue sweats this time, and they hung so low on his hips that Jared prayed they would slip that remaining inch and fall to the ground.

 

It wasn't hard to see that Jensen wasn't wearing underwear, the sweats were worn thin and hung so low it was hard to miss.

 

Jensen's chest looked soft an firm, smooth skin stretched across bones and muscles as the man mover through the room and checked the windows and doors.

 

When he was done he walked over to Jared and sat down on the bed, pressing his thigh up against Jared's “are you ok?” he asked as he placed his hand on Jared's shoulder.

 

Jared shook his head “not really” he said “they got into my mom's room, they put a note on her pillow” and he looked at Jensen “tell me Chris isn't going to let anything happen to her”.

 

Jensen smiled at Jared “trust me” he said “Chris is one of the best bodyguards I know, neither he, nor Steve and I will let anything happen to any of you” and he pulled Jared in close “we're good at what we do Jared” he said “we come highly recommended for a reason”.

 

Jared placed his head on Jensen's shoulder and enjoyed the feeling of Jensen running fingers through Jared's hair “but they got in out house” he said “if they can get in our house they can...”.

 

Jensen cut him off with a small squeeze in the back of his neck “hey” he said “relax, you're fine and so are your parents”.

 

Jared stood up and paced the room “I just can't stand it, you know” he said “my family is being threatened for what, because they fear the oil MIGHT spill into the see” he huffed “all our tanks are double lined, and reinforced.... we're the safest oil company out there”.

 

Jensen stood up and grabbed Jared's arm “calm down” he said and pulled Jared into his embrace “Chris and Steve are protecting your parents, they won't let anything happen to them”.

 

Jensen cupped Jared's head and forced the young man's attention on him “and I'm right here, protecting you” he said “nothing's going to hurt you while I'm around, I promise”.

 

Jared looked into green eyes and he ducked his head towards Jensen, he wanted to kiss the older man so much.

 

A groan of frustration slipped past his lips when his mouth connected with Jensen's neck, the older man had turned his head just before Jared could place his lips on Jensen's “come on” Jared whined “I know you want it as much as I do”.

 

Jensen sighed and just held Jared “we can't always get what we want” he said and he felt Jared's arms tighten around his waist and carded his fingers through Jared's hair.

 

Jared sighed and leaned into Jensen “so you do want me” he said “you can have me, you know you can”.

 

Jensen chuckled softly “let it go, Jared” he said “I'm not going to start anything like that with you, you're my charge, I don't get involved with charges”.

 

Jared snorted “that's the most stupid thing I've ever heard” he said “who came up with that rule?”.

 

Jensen pulled away and pushed Jared down onto the bed “I did” he said “now, I want you to go to be and get a decent night sleep”.

 

Jared frowned “you made the rule, you can break it” he said “it's a bogus rule anyway”.

 

Jensen walked to his door and turned to Jared “it's a rule that I'm not going to break, Jared” he said “Chris, Steve and I feel that the lives of our clients depend on it, we can't get emotionally involved, we can't afford mistakes”.

 

Jared scoffed “that's the biggest load of bullshit I've ever heard” he said “you should get involved with the people you protect, when you care for someone you protect them even better”.

 

Jensen nodded “you are right” he said “but if you fall in love with the person you're protecting... it creates distractions” and he stepped through the door “people like me can't afford distractions, Jared” he said “that's why we come so highly recommended”.

 

Jensen smiled once more and grabbed the doorknob “good night Jared” he said “call me if you need me”.

 

Jensen pulled the door closed behind him and walked back to his bed, it was so hard not to just walk back into Jared's room and push the younger man down onto the bed.

 

Jared was right, Jensen wanted him, he wanted him badly, but he knew that for Jared's safety and his own sanity, he could not give in to Jared.

 

He hadn't expected to grow as fond of Jared as he had, he found himself wanting to be with Jared, just to talk or hang out, he didn't just want to be a shadow on the wall with him, he wanted to interact.

 

He knew he was already walking a slippery slope with Jared, sometimes he caught himself watching Jared when he should be watching his surroundings, but he couldn't help himself.

 

He knew that if he was to take that final step with Jared, all bets would be off and he knew that he couldn't give Jared up when the job ended, if he took that final step, he couldn't guarantee Jared's safety, because he knew that once he had the younger man, he wouldn't be able to take his eyes off of him.

 

Jensen crawled into his bed and stared at the door, times like these were the worst, when he had time to think about Jared, about how things could be between them.

 

Jensen turned to his side and closed his eyes, he really needed to get Jared out of his head, they couldn't be so he'd better get it through his skull.

 

He sighed and twisted in his bed, it took a long time for Jensen to finally fall asleep, and when he did he fell into a fitful sleep, filled with dreams.


	5. Chapter 5

  
Author's notes: it's a party  


* * *

Chapter 5:

 

 

Jensen ran his hand through his hair and looked at the shirts he had laid out “this sucks” he said as he glared at a laughing Chris.

 

“Dude” Jensen scolded “this is not funny!” but Chris just burst into a new fit of laughter and fell back onto the bed “priceless” he chuckled.

 

Jensen shot him a glare and fished a pair of dark jeans from his closet “I knew I should have given the kid to you” he grunted “partying is more your thing anyway”.

 

Chris stood up and grabbed the two shirts that were laid out on the bed “hmm” he pondered “I think you should go with this one” and he handed Jensen a black, fitted tee for him to wear.

 

A growl came from the green eyed man and he snatched the shirt from Chris' hands “you suck” he grunted as he pulled the shirt over his head.

 

Chris chuckled and gave Jensen a once over “you look good” he said “really, really good”.

 

Jensen snorted and tied the laces of his boots “I'm gonna get you for this” he threatened “just when you think I'm not gonna do anything” and he paused for a moment “boom!” he exclaimed “right it your face”.

 

Chris fell back onto the bed, laughing as he took in Jensen's appearance “I don't know what's got you so worried man” he said “it's just a college party”.

 

A frown covered Jensen's face and he growled “exactly” he said “we shouldn't even let him go to this thing, after what has happened last week”.

 

Chris nodded “I agree” he said “but we're here to serve them, and he wants to go”.

 

Jensen snorted “the guy has a death wish, he has no idea how dangerous it is right now, I mean, they got into the goddamn house!”.

 

Chris nodded “I know, man” he said “you're preaching to the choir”.

 

The dressed up man walked over to his nightstand and pulled it open “kid's to goddamn stubborn for his own good” Jensen said as he strapped his Ruger to his hip and grabbed the Smith & Wesson out of the drawer.

 

“I mean” Jensen continued as he stuck the gun in the back of his pants “he couldn't just lay low for a while, noooo” sarcasm dripping from his voice “he had to go and put us in danger” and he slipped the slender knife into the specially designed space in his belt.

 

Chris raised his eyebrow “you're gonna go into a party full of drunk college students, wearing more heat than Rambo?” he questioned.

 

Jensen nodded his head “you bet your ass, I am” he said “there is no way I'm letting him out of my sight.... or that I'm going in without being strapped”.

 

“Ok” Chris agreed “but do you have to wear it all?, you can't just go in there wearing a small arsenal”.

 

Narrowed green eyes looked at Chris “watch me” he deadpanned “this kid insists on going out, let's see how he likes it with an armed bodyguards watching every move he makes”.

 

“You gotta give the kid a break, Jen” Chris said “he's 22, he just wants to have some fun”.

 

Jensen sighed “I know” he said “but does he have to have that fun when there are multiple threats against him and his family?” and he sighed wearily “I mean, can't he just stay in for the duration of the cops investigation”.

 

The cops had been put on the case when they had found the note in Sherry's bedroom, but even they hadn't been able to track down the perp who was making the threats.

 

Steve, Chris and Jensen were all very worried for their charges and they kept a wake eye out for any threats to the family.

 

Jensen grabbed his leather jacket and walked out of his room, followed closely by Chris “just leave the guns where they are, unless you really need them” Chris pleaded “I know how trigger happy you can get”.

 

Jensen spun around and scowled “that was during special op days, I'm way less trigger happy now” and he pouted slightly “I know how to behave myself in public, Chris”.

 

A burst of laughter from the other man “oh yes” he joked “you've demonstrated that by busting up that kid's knee”.

 

A snort from Jensen as he turned around and made his way to the living room “that kid was a threat” he said “I was just doing my job”.

 

Chris shook his head and smirked at Jensen's back “and you couldn't just punch him in the stomach or taken him into a head lock or something?” he questioned.

 

Jensen spun around and smirked “now what would have been the fun in that” he mused “besides, I didn't have that long of a reaction time, I had to handle quickly”.

 

Chris chuckled and followed his friend into the living room “and handle it, you did” he snorted as he sank down onto the couch next to Steve.

 

Jensen caught the look in Steve's eyes and glared at the other man “don't even think about it” he warned, as he suspected Steve had wanted to make a comment about his clothing.

 

Jensen's breath hitched as he saw Jared, the younger man was dressed in tight jeans and a tight shirt, his hair was mussed and fell in his eyes.

 

Jared smiled when he saw Jensen “finally” he said “let's go, or else we're going to be late”.

 

Jensen frowned “it's a frat party” he said “since when do they have steady reception times?” and he adjusted his shirt, that kept creeping up his stomach.

 

Jared smiled and grabbed Jensen's arms “mom, Dad” he said as he pulled Jensen to the door “we'll be home late,. Don't wait up”.

 

“We'll go home no later than two, if we're not home by two thirty.... something's wrong”.

 

Chris and Steve nodded and Jared protested slightly against the curfew but he still pulled Jensen out of the house and towards his car.

 

Jensen eyes the convertible wearily “can't we take the SUV?” he asked as Jared got into the small car.

 

Jared snorted “like I wanna be seen with that hunk of metal” he said “no, we're taking my car, now get in”.

 

Jensen got into the car and fastened his seatbelt “you crash this thing and I'm gonna kill you” he warned “client or no client, I'm a professional..... I can make it look like an accident”.

 

Jared laughed and started the car, pop rock blaring through the speakers as Jared set course to his friends house “Chad gives the best parties” he said “you'll see”.

 

Jensen gazed at the large frat house they pulled up to and he hesitantly got out of the car “listen to me” he told Jared “I want you to stay in sight at all times, no sneaking off to separate rooms or private Jacuzzi parties, understood”.

 

Jared chuckled and he walked towards the front door of the house “understood” he said “now, let's go grab a beer and have some fun”.

 

Jensen shook his head as they stepped into the house “you drink all you want” he said “but I'm staying stone cold sober, and if you feel something hinky going on, you call me”.

 

“Hinky?” Jared chuckled “you been watching NCIS again, haven't you”.

 

Jensen growled “just do as I say, and maybe I'll allow you to go out again” and he pushed Jared into the throng of people “don't go anywhere alone” he whispered before he walked off to find a good vantage point in the room.

 

Jared sighed as he watched Jensen go, he had wanted to spend the night with the other man and not with the crowd of drunken students that Jensen had left him with.

 

He should have know that Jensen wouldn't drink on the job, but he had been to excited of spending the entire evening with Jensen that he hadn't really thought about the fact that Jensen would still be on the job of protecting him.

 

He spotted Chad and Sandy and marched over to them “hey man” he greeted Chad while he hugged Sandy “nice turn out”.

 

Chad smirked and handed Jared a beer “yup” he said “can't complain.... hottie factor is off the chart too”.

 

Jared chuckled and looked around “don't let Soph catch you saying that” he warned “or you'll be cut off for the rest of the month, if not longer”.

 

Sandy giggled and sipped her cocktail “so Jared?” she asked “did you bring that hot ass bodyguard with you” and she looked around the room.

 

Jared smirked “don't even bother, Sandy” he said as his eyes caught Jensen's from across the room “he's as gay as a hummingbird and his ass is all mine”.

 

Sandy chuckled and placed her empty cup on a nearby table “don't people like that have rules against dating customers... or clients... whatever they call em in that type of business?”.

 

Jared frowned “yeah, he does actually” he said, but a smirk appeared on Jared's face “but he's not gonna protect me for the rest of my life” he added “so at some point he won't be my bodyguard any longer and then I can get with him”.

 

Chad laughed and slapped Jared on his back “who the hell do you think you're kidding” he said “there is no way you can keep it in your pants until he doesn't work for you anymore”.

 

Jared scowled “I can control myself, you know” he scolded and then smirked “ok, maybe with him I can't” he confessed “but look at him, he's just so fucking pretty, it should be illegal”.

 

Chad snorted “dude” he said “you really need to get laid, because calling guys pretty, yeah, that's kinda weird”.

 

Sandy smirked and placed her hand on Jared's arm “I think you're right” she said “he is the most pretty man I've ever seen”.

 

Jared grabbed a cup and filled it with Pepsi “I'm gonna go bring my bodyguard a drink” and he winked at Chad and Sandy “I'll see you guys around.... or not” and he smirked as he walked away.

 

Jared noticed green eyes following his every move as he walked across the room and stopped in front of Jensen “thought you might like a coke” he said as he offered Jensen the drink.

 

Jensen took the cup and sniffed it so Jared laughed “don't worry” Jared said “I didn't lace it with vodka or anything, you're safe.... for now”.

 

Jensen smiled and took a sip “thanks” he said “I was getting a little thirsty”.

 

A smile stretched over Jared's face and he stepped closer to Jensen “so” he whispered “have you seen any eco terrorists?”.

 

Jensen chuckled and locked his eyes with Jared's “no, so far you're safe” he said “though I don't know if I can say the same if all these people here get roaring drunk”.

 

Jared chuckled and leaned closer to Jensen “I'm not afraid” he said “I know you won't let anything happen to me, you promised”.

 

Jensen put his cup down and searched Jared's face “yeah” he muttered “and I always keep my promises”.

 

The rest of the party went fairly smooth, but Jared noticed that Jensen really didn't drink any alcohol, kept a weary eye on the room and occasionally checked his watch for the time.

 

When it was closing in on two a clock he saw Jensen starting to make his way to Jared and Jared said goodbye to Sandy and Chad “sorry guys” he said “my curfew is up”.

 

Jensen waited patiently for Jared to say goodbye to his friends and it was a little before two when they got into the car “thank you” Jared said as he took the passengers seat “for letting me go out tonight, I really needed it”.

 

Jensen smiled and started the car “no problem” he said “just promise me it won't be every night” and he smirked at the younger man.

 

Jared chuckled and leaned back into the seat as Jensen drove them home.

 

Jensen checked all the doors and windows of the house while Jared went up to take a shower, he checked in with Chris and Steve to tell them they were home and that he had sealed the house.

 

He went to his bedroom and switched into his sweats and drew the covers of his bed back before he walked over to Jared's room.

 

Jared looked up from his bed as Jensen walked into the room, bare chested as always and he enjoyed the sight of smooth skin and freckles as Jensen checked the window and door of Jared's bedroom.

 

Jared stood up and walked over to Jensen, Chad had been right, he couldn't stay away from the other man, it was like there was Jensen had this force that was just pulling Jared in, closer and closer every day.

 

Jensen jumped when he felt a warm hand on the small of his back and he spun around until he bumped into Jared's chest “Jay” he said surprised “what are you doing” and he tried to take a step back.

 

Jared didn't let go of the other man and bent his head so his mouth was next to Jensen's “Jared” Jensen muttered “what are you doing?”.

 

Jared softly rubbed his nose against Jensen's cheek and brushed his lips against the corner of Jensen's mouth “I think that rule you have about not getting involved with clients, is the stupidest thing I've ever heard of”.

 

Jensen closed his eyes briefly and swallowed, the feel of Jared so close was getting to him and he could feel his resolve melting “that rule isn't there because I thought it would be a fun one to have, Jared” he said “that rule is there to protect my clients”.

 

Jared huffed and breathed in Jensen's scent “it's a stupid rule” he repeated “and I think you need to write it off”.

 

Jensen shivered as he felt Jared's arms encircle his waist and fingers tracing patterns in the small of his back.

 

He leaned in to Jared and raised his arms to rest on the younger man's shoulders as he closed his eyes and slightly turned his head towards Jared.

 

He could smell Jared, clean and soapy as the younger man traced his lips along Jensen's jaw and brushed a small kiss behind his ear.

 

Jensen fought to keep the moans from escaping his lips as he tried to will his feet to move away from Jared, he should have know it was a futile attempt because the younger man had a hold on him he could not explain.

 

“Jared, we can't” Jensen protested, but his voice was soft and breathy, his mouth slightly open and Jared didn't think Jensen meant it.

 

“Say that again” he demanded “and make sure I believe it this time”.

 

Jensen slowly shook his head “I have to stay alert, I can't have you distracting me” he said as he made a feeble attempt to step away from Jared's warm embrace, but Jared wasn't willing to let Jensen go.

 

Jared dipped his head and brushed his lips across Jensen's, catching the older mans attention “I like you Jensen” he murmured against Jensen's lips “I like you very much”.

 

Jensen's head was swimming, Jared's voice washing over him and Jared's scent penetrating every pore of his skin “I like you too” he said, and even though he didn't mean to say it, there was something about the younger man that made him lose his inhibitions.

 

Jared smiled softly and pressed his lips a little firmer to Jensen's “I know you do” he whispered “and that's why this rule of yours is so stupid”.

 

It was getting to be too much for Jensen, the feel of Jared so close and the fact that he could almost taste the younger man on his breath made his last reserves go out the window.

 

Jensen grabbed the back of Jared's neck and a little desperate sound slipped past his lips right before he pulled Jared's mouth down on his.

 

Jared growled and caught Jensen's lips in a heated kiss, pushing his tongue in between Jensen's plush lips and licked into the older man's mouth.

 

Jensen parted his lips and allowed Jared all the access he wanted as he tangled his fingers in Jared's hair and pulled the younger man impossibly close, soft mewls escaped Jensen as Jared's large hands grabbed his ass and pulled him against the hard bulge in Jared's boxers.

 

“Jen, are you....” and the two men jumped apart as they heard Chris' voice from the door “fuck, Jen!” Chris swore as he barged into the room to pull Jensen away from Jared “what did we agree on, huh”.

 

Jared made a protesting noise when Chris yanked Jensen from his arms and he growled at Chris “what the hell are you doing in my room?” he demanded.

 

Chris wasn't phased by Jared's growl and he pulled Jensen along with him “go to sleep kid” he said as he dragged Jensen to his room “and this won't happen again” his voice serious and stern.

 

Chris pushed Jensen onto the bed and started pacing the room “what the fuck, Jen” he said “you know Padalecki will sue you six ways 'til Sunday of he finds out about this”.

 

Jensen sighed “I know” he said “but, Chris.... I like him”.

 

Chris sighed and sat down next to Jensen “then like him after we're done with this job, you can't get involved Jen” he stood up and walked to the door “and please don't tell Steve about this” Chris added “he will kick both our asses if he finds out”.

 

Jensen nodded his head, defeated he laid down on the bed “you're right” he said “this was a bad idea, it won't happen again”.

 

Chris left and Jensen closed his eyes, it took forever for sleep to claim him, as his mind kept drifting to the man in the other room.


	6. Chapter 6

  
Author's notes: where there are video games, some kissing and then Jensen get's an auwie  


* * *

Chapter 6: 

 

 

Jared was laying on his stomach in front of the TV, while Jensen sat on the couch as they played a game on the PS3.

 

“You're so dead Agent Ackles” Jared teased as he shot another one of Jensen's guys down.

 

Jensen grunted and tried to keep up with Jared but he knew he was getting his butt kicked “you had time to practice” he muttered.

 

Jared chuckled and looked up at Jensen “dude, you're a bodyguard” he said “an ex special operations Agent, you of all people should know how to whack guys”.

 

Jensen snorted “whack guys?” he questioned “where the hell do you learn these words?”.

 

Jared turned back to the game and killed another of Jensen's guys “I sure hope you're better at protecting people in real life” he teased “because in this game.... you suck”.

 

Jensen raised his brow “trust me, boy” and he smacked Jared on the butt “I have way more tricks up my sleeve than these simulated nitwits”.

 

Jared turned around and rested back on his elbows, his eyes narrowed as he looked up at Jensen “maybe you should teach me” he said suggestively “you know... so I can handle myself”.

 

Jensen chuckled “why would I want you to be able to handle yourself” he teased “then there would be no use for Chris, Steve and me”.

 

The younger man got to his feet and walked over to Jensen “actually” he said as he licked his lips “I was thinking you could teach me other things”.

 

Jared took the controller from Jensen's hands and placed it on the table “I was thinking, maybe” and he slowly straddled Jensen's lap “that you could teach me how to handle you”.

 

Jensen swallowed thickly and rested his hands on Jared's hips as he tried not the just throw the young man on the couch and sick himself into that wonderfully warm body “I think that would be a tremendously bad idea”.

 

Large hands cupped Jensen's face and tilted it up so he was looking into hazel eyes “that time after we came back from the party” Jared mentioned “that didn't feel like a bad idea”.

 

Jensen averted his eyes and tried to keep his hands still on Jared's strong thighs “Chris was so good to point out that getting involved with clients is a big no-no”.

 

Jared chuckled and nuzzled the side of Jensen's face “Chris didn't feel what I felt that night” he said “he didn't get to experience the way you taste and smelled, the way your arms felt around me”.

 

Jensen took in a deep breath and tried to regain control over his now straining erection “Jared” his voice desperate and pleading “we can't do this, we can't start this...... because we might not be able to end it in time”.

 

Hazel eyes narrowed and Jared frowned “why would we want to end it?” he asked “I like you, Jensen, I like you a lot and I want to pursue this further”.

 

“I don't think that the phrase 'bodyguard' means this, Jen” Steve's voice said from the doorway “”though it is efficient”.

 

Steve walked into the room and looked at the TV screen “I think you should stick to trying to beat Jen in a game and not wrestle him in real life.... you'll never win”.

 

Jared jumped off of Jensen's lap, a guilty expression on his face, though he didn't know why he felt guilty towards Steve.

 

Jensen smirked at his friend “two words” he said “Kaity Haldering”.

 

Steve blushed and ducked his head “yeah and look how that turned out” he said but Jensen snorted “yeah.... you're living with her now”.

 

Jared's head shot up and he looked at Jensen “what?” he asked and Jensen looked at Chris “Kaity Haldering was one of Steve's charges” he said “he dated her and now they;re living together...... I'm pretty sure he bought her a ring”.

 

Steve snorted “Chris tell you that?” he asked as he sat down on the couch “that dumb ass don't know what he's talking about”.

 

“Hold up” Jared interrupted “you're dating a former client?” he asked and Steve nodded “and you got together while you were protecting her”.

 

Steve nodded again and grunted when Jensen punched him on the leg “what” Steve yelped as he turned towards Jensen.

 

Jared growled and sank back down in Jensen's lap “why can't we?” he asked and Steve's eyes grew wide in understanding “that wasn't wrestling, was it?”.

 

Jared's eyes slid over to Steve and he shook his head “Jensen here doesn't want to start anything with me because it's against rules to date clients”.

 

Steve chuckled and shook his head “no” he said “it's against Jensen's rules to date clients” and he slapped Jensen on the shoulder “I'm just perfectly fine with it.... Chris on the other hand has a stick up his ass concerning that topic of conversation”.

 

Jared grabbed Jensen's hands and pressed them into the couch “you son of a bitch” he said, no venom in his tone but his eyes slightly hurt “why the fuck can't we.... he got a permanent girlfriend out of it”.

 

Jensen struggled free without any trouble and slowly moved out from under Jared “because we all have our own rules, they help us do our jobs right”.

 

He got off the couch and walked out of the room.

 

“Fuck this” Jared cursed and he jumped after Jensen, catching the other man walking out into the garden.

 

Jared ran up to Jensen and turned him around “you can't fucking do this, Jensen” he said “I told you I liked you.... I know you like me, you kissed me!” and he took a deep breath “can't we try?” he begged “I promise to not let it get in the way of your job”.

 

Jensen sighed and sat Jared down on a bench in the garden “you can't guarantee that, Jared” he said “because you can't control wether I get distracted by you or not”.

 

A huff from the younger man brought a small smile to Jensen's face “Jared, come on” he pleaded “you have to understand.... I just want to keep you safe”.

 

“So, you can keep me extra safe by sleeping in the same bed” Jared argued “I mean, the closer you are to me the safer I'll be”.

 

Jensen shook his head and chuckled at Jared's reasoning “what if we're fucking, huh” he said “what if we're so into fucking each others brains out that we don't here the glass of a window breaking in the house”.

 

Jared held up his hand “then Chris or Steve will hear it” he said “and what if you don't hear the glass breaking because you're fantasizing about fucking me...... wouldn't you rather really be fucking me”.

 

“Jared” Jensen grabbed the back of the younger man's neck “I want to keep you safe... me, not someone else” and he grazed Jared's bottom lip with the pad of his thumb “you're a spoiled rich kid, and you're insufferable” he whispered and a small smile crept up his face “but you got under my skin”.

 

Jensen demanded Jared's full attention and he ran his hand through the younger man's locks “I've grown to like you in this short time I've spent with you, Jared” and he rested their foreheads together “and I could never forgive myself if anything happened to you”.

 

Jared swallowed and nodded his head “ok” he whispered “I get that.... but why does it have to be like this?” he asked “why can't we keep it pg 13 or something until the threat clears..... I want you Jensen, but not just for sex”.

 

Jensen smiled and closed his eyes “that's good to know” he said “I like you too, Jared.... for more than sex”.

 

“But we have to wait” and Jensen opened his eyes again “besides the fact that I want to be focused” and he took a deep breath “your father won't like the hired help corrupting his baby boy”.

 

Jared chuckled “Jensen” he said and cupped the other man's face “I'm a 22 year old college student, I'm as corrupted as they come.... hell I do the corrupting”.

 

Jensen smiled softly “still” he said “your father will be furious, he didn't hire us to seduce and fall in love with his son, ok”.

 

Jared's jaw dropped “In love?” he asked “you're in love with me?”.

 

Jensen sighed and nodded his head “I guess you could say that” he admitted “this is more than just lust that I feel for you, Jared” he said “it's not just physical what we have”.

 

Jared smiled and softly placed his lips on Jensen's “good” he said and he brushed his knuckles across freckled cheeks “because I'm in love with you too, have been from the moment you finally smiled at me”.

 

“You were such a spoiled brat in the beginning” Jensen joked “so sure of always getting what your heart desires”.

 

Jared chuckled and grinned at the older man “I wasn't wrong, was I” he said “I mean, you're here, telling me you're in love with me” and he kissed Jensen again “I got what I wanted.... you”.

 

Jensen snorted “still too goddamn cocky for your own good” he said and he licked across Jared's mouth “so we're keeping this pg 13 until the job is over” he said “and no telling your father, understood”.

 

Jared smiled and nodded his head “promise, promise” he whispered hastily “now can we get back to the kissing?”.

 

Jensen chuckled and pulled the young man back in for a languid kiss, their lips dancing and their tongues slip sliding together as they clasped at each other's backs.

 

Jensen fisted his hand in Jared's hair and rested the other on the younger man's hips, pulling Jared in close so he could devour his mouth.

 

Jared grasped Jensen by his waist as he felt the older man's tongue plunge into his mouth, his fingers digging into Jensen's flesh as Jared tugged him closer.

 

As they kissed they didn't notice the person in the bushes, hiding from their sight, wearing dark clothes and a ball cap.

 

The man snuck around them, never taking his eyes off the kissing men as he took the gun from it's holster and ever so slowly cocked it, making sure that he wasn't heard.

 

He looked around to check that he hadn't been spotted by any of the other guards or one of the numerous camera's set up on the Padalecki property.

 

He scowled as the younger man gasped out a name he could not quite catch by the muffled moans and groans coming from the couple.

 

He checked if his gun was loaded and if the scope was lined up and ready to go, his superiors had told him to wound the young Padalecki, to incapacitate him and show Gerry that they meant business.

 

Jensen licked and sucked on Jared's lips, whispering the younger man's name, he pulled back and that's when he noticed it.

 

A tiny little speck of red on Jared's chest, the next few seconds seemed to go in slow motion ad Jensen placed his hands on Jared's chest and flipped him off the bench.

 

He felt Jared's body hit the ground and he covered it with his own as he felt a sharp pain in his arm, he gritted his teeth and reached for the gun on his hip.

 

Jensen pushed Jared behind the bench “you ok?” he questioned as he searched the thick shrubbery for their assailant.

 

Jared's breath was coming in small pants and he touched Jensen's shoulder “you're bleeding” he said, voice trembling as he pulled his bloody hand back “you've been hit”.

 

Jensen nodded his head “it's ok” he said “just a graze, nothing major” and he trained his eyes back on the shrubbery “no sound, guy has a silencer” Jensen noted as he turned on his comm's “Chris, Steve”.

 

Jared watched as Jensen told Chris and Steve that there was an immediate and severe threat in the garden.

 

He couldn't keep his eyes off of Jensen's bleeding shoulder “are you sure you're ok?” he asked again.

 

Jensen smiled softly and nodded his head “I'm fine, Jay” he said “now stay down and out of sight, because I have a feeling that it wasn't me they were trying to hit”.

 

That's when realisation his Jared, it had been an murder attempt on his life, Jensen had just saved him by shoving him out of the way and taking the slug for him.

 

Jensen spotted Chris and Steve on the other side of the garden and he signed towards the placed he thought the shooter was “silencer and scope... on a handgun, slug was to small to be anything bigger” he told his partners.

 

“stay here..... don't move!” he ordered Jared and Jensen shot into the bushes of the backyard.

 

Jensen stuck low to the ground and moves swiftly and soundlessly to the spot the shooter had been, disappointment when he saw the man was long gone.

 

“guy's flew the coop” he spoke into the comm's “check the perimeter.... I want this place fucking air tight, no one in or out until we've checked them”.

 

Jensen stayed behind for a moment and searched around for any clues, the only thing he found was the case of the bullet, he picked it up, 9 millimetre.

 

After he was certain that the shooter wasn't there anymore he stood up and put his Ruger back into the holster, he checked his shoulder and winced, the bullet had gazed his upper arm, nothing major but it was still bleeding.

 

He walked into the house and nodded at Gerry and Sherry, who were both wrapped around their younger son with scared looks on their faces “you ok, Jared?” he asked.

 

Jared looked up and pried himself out of his parents grip “Jen” he breathed and walked over to the other man “does it hurt” and he pointed at the gunshot wound.

 

Jensen grinned and clapped Jared on the shoulder “I've had worse, man” he said “just some disinfecting and a butterfly and I'll be right as rain”.

 

Jared watched as Jensen and his partners went over the incident of a few minutes ago, they made some security adjustments and made new arrangements for checking the personnel.

 

Jensen slowly made his way up to his room and took his bloody shirt off, it was a small gash on his left upper arm, it shouldn't affect him in any way, but it was still messy.

 

He walked over to the bathroom and wet one of the cloths to wash away the caked blood “hey” he muttered as he noticed Jared in the bathroom mirror.

 

The younger man walked up to him and brushed his fingers across Jensen's bare shoulder “I'm sorry” he said “I guess you were right”.

 

Jensen shook his head and turned around, cupping Jared's face in his palms “that had nothing to do with this, the guy was well hidden and no one expected an attack in the damn garden, Jared” he said.

 

He took the first aid kit from the cupboard and opened it, taking out some cotton, alcohol and a butterfly bandage.

 

Jared took the cotton and applied some alcohol “my turn to take care of you now” he whispered and gently cleaned out the gash that the bullet had left.

 

Jared tended to Jensen's wound and made sure to not cause him any more pain than he already had.

 

Jensen cupped Jared's face after the younger man was done and he smiled at him “thank you” he said “for taking care of me”.

 

Jared frowned and stepped closer to Jensen “are you crazy” he said “you just saved my life, I get to thank you!”.

 

Jensen chuckled “just another day at the office” he said “a very dangerous and screwed up office, but an office none the less”.

 

Jared ducked his head “I was scared for you” he confessed “when I first saw that bleeding shoulder of yours, I thought it was much more severe”.

 

Jensen wrapped his arms around Jared's waist and pulled the younger man in between his thighs “I'm fine” he whispered “and so are you and your parents”.

 

Jared nodded his head silently and gazed at Jensen “you knew that there was a chance something like this would happen” Jensen said “this threat is no joke Jared”.

 

Jared nodded again “I know” he said “but I just didn't think..... when my dad said we'd get bodyguards.... I didn't expect to feel like I feel for you”.

 

Jensen smiled softly “thank you” he said again “for caring enough to worry about me” then he grabbed Jared's hand and lead him out into the bedroom “wanna stay here for the night?”.

 

Jared looked at Jensen and then at the bed “yeah” he replied “I don't really want to be alone tonight”.

 

“I'm going to lock your bedroom door” Jensen said “so your parents can't barge in and catch you not in your own bed”.

 

Jared climbed into Jensen's bed and pulled the covers up to his neck, he was dressed in his boxers and nothing else as he had been getting ready for bed.

 

Jensen came back and got in beside him “come on” he said and he turned Jared so he was spooning the younger man “go to sleep, it will all be much better in the morning”.

 

Jared closed his eyes and even though he wanted to stay awake he was asleep in seconds, the feel of Jensen's warm body behind him and strong arms around him, put him out like a light.


	7. Chapter 7

  
Author's notes: sorry, it's just, they asked me, begged me real pretty like and I just had to give it.  


* * *

Chapter 7:

 

 

“I don't fucking care what you have to do” Jensen screamed to the guard at the front gate “you better fucking make sure that next time you check who the fuck is in the truck” and he pushed the protested out of the gate.

 

“If I ever see such incompetence of you ever again, you're fired” He said “I don't care who signs your checks, if you let anything like that happen again, you're out of here”.

 

Jensen furiously stomped off, the guards at the gate had left a cleaning truck through that harboured a protester, a non-radical one, but it still gave Sherry quite the scare when she found the person in their garden.

 

He walked into the house and headed straight for Sherry, he grabbed her arm and pulled the crying woman into a hug.

 

Chris and Steve had taken Jared and Gerry to the car dealer, Jensen opted to stay with Sherry as Steve and Chris were both car nuts and she had gotten really scared when the man had stormed at her and started yelling anti Padalecki slogans.

 

She wrapped her arms around his neck and sobbed into his shoulder “it's ok, Sherry” he said and rubbed her shoulder “he's gone and I made sure it won't happen again”.

 

She sniffed and clutched at his shirt “how did he get onto the property?” she asked as she took the offered tissue and wiped her tear stained cheeks.

 

“He got in via the boot of a truck” He explained “I told security to check all vehicles from now on, this won't happen again” and he touched her cheek “I promise.... and he wasn't one of the people threatening to harm your family”.

 

He lead her over to the couch and set her down “I will defend your family with my life, Sherry” he said “I will never let anything happen to you, your husband or your son”.

 

The front door opened and Sherry bolted straight into her husbands arms, he hugged her and listened to her as she relayed the story.

 

Jared walked up to Jensen “you ok” he said and motioned towards the arm that had been hurt two day prior.

 

Jensen nodded and smiled “I'm fine, so is your mom” he said “just a protester, not an radicalist” and he patted Jared on the shoulder “go hug your mom” he said.

 

Jensen watched Jared walk over to his mother and he looked at Chris and Steve “something is wrong” he said “the guard assured me he had checked the boot of the truck, that either means he's lying.... or the man got in another way”.

 

Chris looked up “that would mean....” and Jensen nodded his head “yeah, that would mean that they have a man on the inside... someone the Padalecki's trust so much that he got through our screening”.

 

Chris left the two of them to go check on his charge and Steve grabbed Jensen's arm “do you think the guard lied about checking the boot?”.

 

Jensen thought about that for a moment “I really don't know, Steve” he said “I would love to say with certainty that he didn't... but I just don't know”.

 

Steve sighed “this is getting out of hand” he said “a burglary, you getting shot and now this” he sat down on the couch and motioned for Jensen to sit down to.

 

“We have to step up security” he said “we can't leave them alone ever and we need the cops to find these perps”.

 

Jensen nodded his head “I'll give Pratt a call, at LAPD” he said as he grabbed his phone “see where they are and what they're doing about this situation”.

 

Steve left Jensen so he could call his friend at LAPD and he walked over to the family “everyone ok here?” he asked as he gave Sherry a comforting pat on the back.

 

She nodded thankfully “I'm fine” she said “thanks to Jensen, he reacted so fast and so efficient” she praised the body guard.

 

Jensen turned off his phone and walked over to the group “I'm going tot take a shower, you guy's ok here?” he asked his partners.

 

Chris and Steve nodded “we'll be fine, go a head”.

 

Jensen went up to his room and shrugged out of his clothes, that were dirty from wrestling the man to the ground.

 

He turned the shower on as hot as he could stand and placed a towel on the sink for later, he threw his clothes in the hamper and stepped into the stall, the water cascading down his back as he leaned his forearms against the wall.

 

He heard the door of the bathroom open and close and his body tensed as a person opened the door of the stall.

 

He stayed silent when the person got into the stall and stepped up behind him “fuck pg 13” Jared grunted as he grabbed Jensen's hips “you can't expect me to keep my hand off of you when you do such cool things as save my mom” he teased.

 

Jensen leaned back against Jared's chest and thought 'fuck it' and he grabbed Jared's hands and placed them on his stomach “you really want it?” he asked.

 

Jensen smiled as he felt Jared nod and he chuckled “then take it” he said.

 

Jared turned Jensen around and slammed him up against the shower wall “hmmm” he said as he nuzzled the side of Jensen's wet neck “that was easier than I thought it was gonna be”.

 

Jensen chuckled and wrapped his arms around Jared's neck “I could struggle a bit more if you'd like” he said.

 

Jared furiously shook his head “no, no, no” he said “I wouldn't dream of it” and he slipped his denim clad thighs in between Jensen.

 

Jensen groaned as Jared's jeans connected with his cock, the water making Jared's jeans stick to his skin and the rough fabric rubbed him just right.

 

Jared brushed his lips across Jensen and teased them open, Jensen groaned when Jared kept brushing lightly across his lips and never went in for a full kiss.

 

\Jensen's lips were parted and his breath was coming in harsh pants “way easier” Jared murmured as he licked Jensen's plush bottom lip.

 

Jensen chuckled and ripped the top of Jared's jeans open “hey” Jared protested “those were very expensive”.

 

Jensen snorted and shoved his hands down the front of Jared's pants “I'm sorry” he said “was that a complaint” and he stroked Jared through his shorts.

 

The younger man grunted and shoved his hips into Jensen's “fuck no” he said “I'll buy a new pair, you can rip whatever you want”.

 

Jensen knew that he had abandoned his 'no sex' rule very fast, but people who would condemn him for it apparently had never met Jared Padalecki in all his glory.

 

Jensen shoved Jared's jeans down his thighs and they worked to get the wet fabric all the way down and off.

 

Finally Jared slipped his tongue into Jensen's waiting mouth and he licked and sucked at Jensen's tongue and lips as if his life depended on it.

 

Jared lifted Jensen up and the other man wrapped his legs around Jared's waist “bedroom” Jensen muttered as he licked and sucked at Jared's neck.

 

Jared manoeuvred out of the stall and into the bedroom, he threw Jensen down onto the king bed and covered the man's naked body with his own.

 

Jensen loved the way Jared manhandled him into the position he wanted, tugging and pushing at Jensen's legs until they were wrapped around Jared's waist so they could grind their cocks together.

 

He loved giving over control like this, in his job he was the one who was always in control and if he gave that up he would get hurt or someone else would.

 

The fact that he could just let Jared take control like this had him hard and leaking within seconds, thrusting up against the younger man.

 

“This is a very bad idea” Jensen muttered as he rocked his hips up into Jared “we should not be doing this”.

 

Jared chuckled and slid down Jensen's body “actually” he said “I think this is the best idea you've ever had” and he trailed wet kisses down Jensen's chest ad stomach, pausing to flick his tongue into Jensen's belly button.

 

Jensen shivered and he fisted his hand in Jared's hair “fuck” he cursed when Jared licked the head of his cock “I want it on record that this was your idea” he muttered as Jared took his leaking dick into his mouth “and that I resisted until the very end”.

 

Jared pulled back and laughed “sure” he said “I have such trouble controlling you and convincing you to let me suck your cock”.

 

Jensen teasingly tightened his hand in Jared's hair “don't be a smart ass” he said and growled when Jared sucked him down to the hilt “nobody likes a smart ass”.

 

Jared placed his hands on Jensen's hips to keep him from thrusting into his mouth and he licked under the head of Jensen's dick, making the older man groan like he had never heard before.

 

Jared put all the effort he could muster into sucking Jensen off, he loved that this strong and confident man was like putty in his hands, that he trusted Jared enough to let go completely and let Jared have the reigns.

 

Jensen hummed when Jared cupped his balls and rolled them around in his hand, his fingers massaging Jared's scalp as the younger man sucking him off like a pro.

 

For a moment he felt a blinding stab of jealousy of all the man that had went before him, but he knew he has a just as, if not more, active sexual life than Jared and he couldn't judge.

 

Jensen reached over to his night stand and pulled out the things they needed, a bottle of lube and a pack of condoms.

 

He grabbed the lube and thrust it towards Jared, the younger man looked up at him with wide eyes “are you sure?” he asked.

 

Jensen snorted “listen to me pal” he said “if you even think about stopping now, I will grab that gun and shoot you in places that won't kill you but won't feel very comfortable either”.

 

Jared chuckled and he uncapped the bottle “yes, sir” he said and he mock saluted the other man.

 

Jensen chuckled and spread his legs so Jared could reach “you're such an ass”.

 

Jared coated two fingers with the lube and slowly rubbed them over Jensen's hole, lathering it with the clear gel “I think you have more of an ass” he teased and playfully bit Jensen's trembling thighs.

 

Jensen parted his legs further in a blatant invitation and Jared chuckled hotly “fuck, you want it don't you?” and he slipped the tip of one finger inside.

 

He cursed as he felt the searing heat of Jensen's ass close around his finger “like a fucking furnace in there” he muttered and slowly pushed in more.

 

Jensen cursed and canted his hips up “fuck” he said as Jared's finger slipped inside him “we went from PG 13 to “rated only for the extremely kinky' in point five seconds flat”.

 

Jared chuckled and pressed in a second finger “you can tell me to stop, you know” he said “and we could go back to the whole PG13 thing”.

 

Jensen arched his back when two fingers pressed against that spot that made him crazy “I don't think I can” Jensen mumbled “I don't think I can do anything right now, as a matter of fact”. 

 

Jensen’s heart was beating a mile a minute, the feel of Jared’s hands on him was driving him insane he wanted more and harder and faster and he grunted into the pillow.

 

“Shh” Jared warned “don’t want anyone to hear, do we?” and he suckled on the inside of Jensen’s thighs as he pressed a third finger in “damn, baby” he muttered “you’re like a fucking vice around me”.

 

Jensen mewled and thrust his hips back on Jared’s fingers, wanting the digits slamming into his prostate, wanted Jared to get the stretching over and done with and fuck him already.

 

He knew he was taking a risk, but deep down inside, he knew that Jared was worth the risk and that he would never let anyone take Jared away from him.

 

Jared sucked on Jensen’s balls as he slipped his fingers in and out of Jensen’s tight hole, watched Jensen’s thigh muscles jump whenever he hit that spot deep inside.

 

He scissors his fingers, stretching the tight muscle, preparing it for his cock and he couldn’t wait to slide his dick into that tight heat, wanting to bury himself in Jensen.

 

Jensen lifted his head and fisted his hand in Jared’s hair “fucking Christ, Jared” he cursed “I’m fucking ready”.

 

Jared chuckled softly and took the offered rubber, he ripped the pack open and rolled the condom down his leaking cock “fuck, I’m so fucking hard… and I’ve just had my fingers in you”.

 

Jensen undulated his hips in invitation and grabbed Jared’s arms “come on” he muttered as he pulled Jared over him “don’t make me wait any longer”.

 

Jared spread Jensen’s thighs further, not wanting to make either of them wait any longer, wanting to sink into that scorching heat and fuck Jensen until they both couldn’t stand anymore.

 

Jared drew Jensen’s legs around his waist and placed the tip of his cock at Jensen’s entrance “ready?” he asked and when Jensen nodded he head of his cock into the waiting hole .

 

Jensen gritted his teeth and dug his fingers into Jared’s arms “holy fuck” he ground out as Jared pushed into him, the burning stretch making him feel every inch vividly.

 

Jensen wrapped his legs around Jared’s waist and rested his forehead against Jared’s shoulder “you’re fucking big” he grunted as he struggled to accommodate Jared.

 

Jared let out a low chucked and sat back, his ass resting on his heels and Jensen’s back on the mattress, the older man’s legs wrapped around him.

 

He sank into Jensen to the hilt and paused for a moment “hmmmm, feels fucking good, so tight” he muttered as his thumbs stroked along Jensen’s hip bones “I gotta move”.

 

Jensen nodded his head and Jared gave an experimental thrust into the body beneath him “oh, my….” Jensen yelped as Jared’s cock pressed into his prostate.

 

Jared smirked, a smug look crossing his face as he felt the head of his cock hit a spongy area deep inside Jensen’s ass “hmmm, good” he murmured “just what I was looking for” and he set a brutal pace.

 

Jensen’s him’s were lifted a bit into the air with every thrust of Jared’s hips, the younger man’s hands squeezing Jensen’s hips so tightly that they both knew there would be bruises in the morning.

 

Jared reached down and wrapped a large, lubed hand around Jensen’s cock “that’s it, baby” he muttered as he stroked Jensen’s cock harshly, squeezing just the right side of painful.

 

Jensen’s hips stuttered and he whimpered Jared’s name when his orgasm blew through him, his ass muscle contracting around Jared as the waves of pleasure wrecked his body.

 

Jared growled as he felt Jensen tighten around his cock, the sporadic spasms getting the best of him.

 

He dug his fingers back into Jensen’s hips and guided the older man into a fast rhythm, he canted his hips and slammed into Jensen’s prostate, milking the last bit of come from his spent cock and Jared growled out Jensen’s name.

 

His cock was begging to come but Jared din’t want to just yet, after a few moments nature won out and Jared could feel it bubbling up inside.

 

Just when he felt like he was about to come, he pulled his cock from Jensen’s ass and tugged the rubber off his cock.

 

He let out a guttural moan as he shot his load across Jensen’s still spasming stomach and spent cock, enjoyed the sight of his release coating the other man and he milked his cock dry, getting the last drop on Jensen’s stomach.

 

Jared looked down at the spent man and his own handiwork, Jensen chuckled “fuck” he laughed “who the hell knew you’d be such a controlling and kinky bastard”.

 

Jared smiled softly and used his thumb to smear a drop of his come into Jensen’s skin “you’re mine now” he muttered “and no one else can have you”.


	8. Chapter 8

  
Author's notes: no sex ;(, but there's finally some of the plot I've been promising you :P  


* * *

Chapter 8:

 

 

Jensen was following Jared through the mall, he was out with his two school friends and Jensen was keeping a polite distance.

 

This also allowed him to check out Jared's ass as much as he wanted while the younger man strutted through the mall.

 

It had been a week since they had slept together for the first time but it hadn't been the last, Jared was insatiable.

 

Jensen smiled at the memories of their encounters, even once on the kitchen counter when they had been the only ones in the house, he could still feel the cold of the granite counter against his ass.

 

He smirked at the younger man when Jared turned his head to look at him “you ok back there?” Jared asked and winked at Jensen.

 

Jensen smiled and nodded his head “I'm fine” he replied and kept following them around.

 

Jared's friends were used to him now, they knew why he was around and they accepted and respected that.

 

Jensen followed them into a store and he rolled his eyes as he saw it was a toy store “seriously?” he asked as he moved closer to Jared.

 

The younger man smiled and nodded his head “seriously” he said as he moved through the aisles and towards the gaming corner.

 

Jensen sighed and predicted this would be a long afternoon, he sat down on a small children's stool and continued to watch Jared as he fooled around with his friends.

 

**********************

 

Steve watched as Gerry sat at his desk, working on a new project for Padalecki corp and he smiled at the secretary.

 

It had been a slow day, there even hadn't been any protesters at the entrance of the building and Steve was glad to have a quit day.

 

He sipped his coffee and red the paper as he kept glancing at his charge.

 

This job was taking longer than they expected because the cops were having difficulty finding the bad guys.

 

It was setting them all on edge, Chris had been antsy for the past few days and if he wasn't mistaken, Jensen had taken up alternate forms of entertainment with the Padalecki kid.

 

Steve sighed and turned back to his paper.

 

*************************

 

Chris sighed and looked at his watch once more, he had been following Mrs Padalecki around her favourite clothing stores for the past three hours.

 

This wasn't really what he had wanted when he had gotten into personal security, but you had to take the bad with the good, right.

 

He watched as the sales woman helped Sherry pick out various items and of course she had to try them all on.

 

His head was spinning from all the colours and prints that she had showed him, demanding his opinion of each outfit as she had tried it on.

 

At least the sales people were nice enough to provide him with sufficient coffee to keep him awake through this entire ordeal.

 

If he had to chose between a gun fight or shopping with the most fickle woman he had ever met, he's rather go toe to toe with an army of hairy guys dressed in thongs and carrying AK47's.

 

“And, what do you think of this one” He opened his eyes and nearly choked on his coffee, she was wearing a yellow skirt and a very strange colour pink top with an even stranger print “Uhm” he said as he tried to come up with the right answer “honest?”...... that's awful”.

 

Sherry giggled and patted him on his arm “at least you're an honest man” she said and kissed his cheek.

 

Chris chuckled and took a sip from his coffee, it might not be all he wanted from a job, but at least the people they had to look out for were nice and kind to them.

 

******************

 

Jensen watched as Jared joked around with the new games, letting Sandy beat him and totally decimating Chad.

 

He enjoyed watching Jared with his friends, he always seemed so relaxed and at ease when he was around them.

 

Jared turned into a different person, at home he was calm and collected, sometimes a bit to mature, but when he hung with his friends he acted like the guy he really was, carefree and friendly to everyone who gave him the time of day.

 

“Come on” Jared said and pulled Jensen out of the chair “I want to go shopping for clothes” and he pulled Sandy and Chad with him.

 

Jensen chuckled and followed the group, he knew Jared loved to buy things, what he loved more was buying things for other people.

 

When they got to the store he pushed Sandy in the direction of dressed and made her try on lots of different one's.

 

“Oohh” Jared cooed “that one looks amazing” he said as she came out in a low-cut red dress, accentuating her Philippine features and her dark hair.

 

She blushed and ducked her head “It's ok I guess” and that amazed Jensen, for a girl as beautiful as she was, she had the most gentle nature he had ever seen in a girl with her looks, that and she was smart too.

 

He watched as Jared conned her into letting him buy the dress for her, he saw that million dollar smile and he knew she didn't stand a chance.

 

Dress after dress was tried on and after half an hour Jared had placed at least three of them aside to buy for Sandy.

 

She had been protesting and plainly refusing to take the dresses, nut Jared on a mission was a hard to resist Jared.

 

Then Jared dragged them to a sneaker store and divulged himself and Chad in a new pair of sneakers, Chad's protests were heard outside of the store.

 

But Jensen quickly saw that it was just a game between the friends, it seemed that this was natural occurrence and after Jared had bought them those things they took him out for ice cream, which they paid for.

 

It was the brightest smile Jensen had ever seen on the younger man's face when Sandy placed the banana split in front of him and kissed his cheek to thank him for the dresses.

 

Jared was nothing Jensen had assumed he was, he was kind and generous to a fault, he loved sharing what he had with people .

 

********************

 

Steve stood up and knocked on Gerry's door “Mr Padalecki?” he asked and walked into the office “lunch time is coming up, where do you want to go today?”.

 

The older man looked up and smiled “I don't know Steve” he said “we both liked that bagel place from last week, how about we go there?”.

 

The blonde nodded and smiled “I'll make sure they have a table for us, Sir” he said and took his cell from his pocket.

 

“Hold on, son” Gerry said and motioned for him to come to the desk “I want to ask you a few questions”.

 

Steve walked over to the desk and sat down on the chair opposite Gerry “sure” he said and crossed his legs.

 

Gerry took off his glasses and eyes the other man “this Jensen Ackles” he started “he's a good guy?”.

 

Steve raised his brow “may I ask why you want to know?” he asked as he leaned back in the leather chair.

 

“Humour me” Gerry said “what is he like in real life, outside of the security business I mean”.

 

He watched the older man and smiled slowly “Jen's a great friend” he said “he sticks up for the people he loves and he won't let anything hurt them”.

 

He thought for a moment and decided to be honest “Jensen is very driven and he loves his job, like Chris and Me he likes a bit of danger and adrenaline..... I guess you have to in this line of work”.

 

“Jensen.... is he.... gay?” Gerry wanted to know and he avoided looking Steve in the eyes, the blonde smiled and nodded his head “yes, Sir” he said “Jensen it out and proud.... will that be a problem?”.

 

The older man shook his head “no” he said “Jared is not exactly straight either.... and therein lies the problem”.

 

Steve frowned “why would that be a problem sir?” he asked “I can assure you that Jensen would never take advantage of your son”.

 

Gerry smiled “I know, Mr Carlson” he said “and it's not what I'm worried about, I'm worried about my son's apparent attraction to the man”.

 

The guard chuckled “Jensen can take very good care of himself, you know” he said “he is after all a highly trained professional”.

 

A chuckled came from the older man “I have no doubt of Mr Ackles abilities” he said “I do however know how persistent my son can be when he sets his sights on something.... or someone” and he grinned “I just thought that maybe you could let Mr Ackles know that if Jared gives him unwanted attention, he has the authority to put Jared in his place”.

 

Steve chuckled and nodded “I think Jensen would do that anyway, wether you give him permission for it or not”.

 

“Now, sir” he said “if you will excuse me, I'm going to the bathroom and then we can go get some lunch”.

 

 

********************

 

Chris smiled as he saw Sherry go into the dressing booth “could you be a dear and grab those black shoes I was looking at” she yelled through the curtain “I would like to try them on”.

 

Chris chuckled and stood up from his seat “sure Mrs P” he said as he made his way to the shoe section.

 

He knew that this wasn't in the job description, but the woman was so good to them, there was no way he could say no to one of her requests.

 

It was in the back of the store when he heard the scream, it was high pitched and full of terror.

 

He recognised Sherry's voice the second the scream intensified and he reached for his gun “Sherry” he screamed as he hurried toward the front of the store.

 

He saw two men with black masks and guns throw the struggling woman into a white, unmarked van “Sherry!” and he burst through the doors just in time to see the van drive off.

 

He squeezed the trigger and aimed for the tires, to afraid that if he would aim through the window at the driver he would hit Sherry by mistake.

 

It was futile and he stood in the middle of the street, legs spread and his gun aimed as he watched the white van disappeared from his sight.

 

********************

 

Steve exited the bathroom and a form rushed into him “whoa” he said smiling as he grabbed the secretary by her shoulders “where's the fire?”.

 

She was breathing hard and not making any sense but a few words got through to him “hold up” he said as he tried to calm the panicked woman down.

 

She took a few deep breaths and looked up at him “Men, with guns” she said “they came in and took Mr Padalecki away”.

 

Steve cursed and ran to the office, the chair had toppled over and there were papers lying on the floor around the desk.

 

“Wait here!” he ordered her and sprinted down the stairs, not wanting to wait for the elevator and he ran down as fast as he could.

 

When he got down there was no sign of his charge and no one had seen Mr Padalecki get dragged out by gunmen.

 

Steve cursed loudly and told the clerk at the desk to pull all surveillance footage so they could study it.

 

he grabbed his phone and dialled Chris' number.

 

*********************

 

Jensen watched as Jared laughed and smiled while they perused the racks of CD's and DVD's “no chick flicks” he warned the younger man “if you want me to watch them with you, there can be no chick flicks”.

 

Jared laughed and held up 'Sleepless in Seattle' and smirked “is this considered a chick flick” he teased and put it back where he got it from.

 

The green eyed man chuckled and looked around for any signs of disturbance “nothing with Tom Hanks” he demanded as he fixed his gaze back on Jared.

 

“Excuse me, sir” A small redheaded woman touched his arm, her eyes wide and her mouth slightly parted as she looked over he shoulder.

 

“I really need someone to help me” She said as she clutched to him “I'm being followed by a very strange looking man” she whispered.

 

Jensen frowned and looked back over to Jared “Jay” he called out to get the man's attention “be right back, ok, taking care of a creep for a moment”.

 

Jared stuck both his thumbs up in the air and smiled as a sign of approval and he turned back towards the woman “show me where he is, miss”.

 

Jensen followed the woman out into the corridor of the mall and she led him a few yards to the left of the store “he was around here” she said.

 

He looked around and spotted nothing suspicious “he's not here anymore, ma'am” he said “but just to be safe, I'd go to security for a few moments and tell them what happened”.

 

The woman looked a bit panicked when he turned to go back to Jared “no” she said “I mean, I think I saw him.... over there” and she pointed in the distance.

 

Jensen frowned at her demeanour and then all warning bells in his head went off, he grabbed the woman by the arm and pulled her close “there was no stalker, was there?”.

 

He didn't hang around to wait for the answer, he shoved her off and hurried back into the music store “Jared” he yelled out as he made his way to the group of friends.

 

Chad and Sandy were sitting in one of the listening booths with a few other people, completely relaxed and Jensen eased up for a moment.

 

Then he spotted Jared heading out the back door “Jay?” he called out and started to follow when there was a hand on his arm that stopped him and the nozzle of a gun pressed into his side.

 

Jensen stiffened and cursed under his breath “you don't want to do that, sir” a voice rumbled in his ear “young Mr Padalecki is going for a little trip”.

 

Jensen's brains worked fast as he tried to think of a way to get out of this situation and then he smirked, his arm was in the right position to knock the gun out of the guys hand with one movement, he just needed to wait for the perfect opportunity.

 

Then he felt the grip on his arm loosen for a bit and he made his move, he twisted his upper body and brought his arm up to the side, effectively shoving the gun out of his way.

 

He turned and grabbed the man's wrist, giving it a harsh twist and heard it crack before the gun slipped through the ground.

 

He twisted the arm of the man behind his back and forced him to the ground as he took the slender knife from it's sheath, knowing he really shouldn't wave a gun around in a public place.

 

He forced the man to his knees and came around behind his, he bent through his knees and placed the tip of the knife on the man's adam's apple “don't move” he growled.

 

When he felt like the man wouldn't struggle anymore he took his knife and put it back in the sheath, he reached for his cuffs and slapped them on.

 

Sandy rushed over to him “they took Jared” she said panicked “they took him”.

 

Jensen calmed her down and reached for his phone “we'll get him back” he said, harsh determination lacing his voice “I'm getting him back”.


	9. Chapter 9

  
Author's notes: sorry for the long wait on this one guys :D. also... I know Jensen does a couple of things that normal people would not get away with, but humor me...ok :P  


* * *

Chapter 9:

 

 

Jensen paced the room while Chris and Steve gave the details of the abduction to the fed's “will you just fucking hurry up already!” he said angrily at his friend, Damon was a fed and had know Jensen for a long time.

 

The fed smiled and placed a hand “easy, Jen” he said “we'll go interrogate the guy you caught in a moment”.

 

Jensen snorted “give me five fucking minutes with the guy and I'll have him spilling his guts” he said as he paced the room “and various other bodily fluids, I bet” Damon added as he chuckled.

 

It was getting to be to much for Jensen, he couldn't believe he was stupid enough to get so distracted that they had time enough to get Jared out of there without him intervening.

 

He should have never left Jared by himself, but he had gotten a false sense of security and he felt secure enough to let the younger man alone for a few moments, the same had happened to the other guys.

 

They found it strange because the perps knew exactly where they were and they even got up to Gerry's office.

 

Jensen didn't want to think about how scared Jared must be right now, he had failed him and Jensen was never going to forgive himself if anything would happen to Jared.

 

“Ok” Damon said “Jen, you can come with me” and he grabbed the bodyguards arm “we have an interrogation to do” and he led Jensen through the corridors of the building to a room with a wall made out of a large mirror.

 

He knew that Chris, Steve and a couple of fed's would be standing behind that mirror, observing and documenting the suspects reactions to Damon and Jensen.

 

Jensen stepped into the room and smirked at the man he had subdued hours earlier “we meet again” he said and moved over to where the man was cuffed to the table “I do hope that this conversation is going to be more fruitful than the last”.

 

The fed smiled and sat back in one of the chairs, he knew Jensen well enough to know that the man would get the answers they needed, in the shortest amount of time possible.

 

The green eyed man took a small key from his pocket and freed the suspect of his handcuffs “so Mr Miller” he said cooly “you and a few of your friends have made a little mistake” and he tucked the handcuffs back in his belt where they belonged.

 

Mr Miller looked up and smirked smugly “oh yeah?” he asked and grinned at Jensen “and what in the world would that be?”.

 

It didn't bother Jensen that the man wasn't afraid or apprehensive, he would be very soon “you took something on mine” he said and he grabbed Mr Miller by his thumb and twisted it behind his head, putting pressure on the fragile bone of the finger.

 

“You see, that young man you took” and he paused for a moment “he... means something to me, and I would like very much to have him back.... parents too, unharmed” and he pressed on the thumb making the man cry out in pain.

 

“Why would I do that?” the man said “his dad is in the oil industry.... they deserve to hurt just as much as the environment does”.

 

A sigh escaped Jensen's lips “I'm not here to discuss the environment, Mr Miller” he snapped at the other man “at this point it ranks right under keeping you unharmed..... and trust me, that's very low on my list”.

 

Wide eyes looked up at Jensen, the tone of the green eyed man harsh and cold and the pressure on his hand kept increasing until he thought the bodyguard was about to break his hand.

 

Jensen felt the bone start to give and let go “now, you are going to tell us where they are keeping the Padalecki's” he said softly and bent down to whisper in the man's ear “or next time.... I push through”.

 

“You don't know who you're messing with” the guy said “these are not some environmental nuts ok, these people are hired, by....” and he slammed his lips together, already having said to much.

 

Jensen's blood started to boil at the knowledge that there was someone else behind this kidnapping “you're going to tell me who the fuck you're working for, right now..... or else” and not being able to hold back he landed a solid punch on the man's jaw”.

 

Mr Miller cried out “this is harassment” he said “cop's can't do this”.

 

Green eyes sparkled and an evil smirk crept up Jensen's face and he hit the man again “I'm not a cop” he said “haven't been for quite some time.... I'm just here to.... coerce you into giving the info we need”.

 

“Fine, fine” the man cried out as Jensen threatened to hit him again “I'll tell you everything.... but I wan immunity”.

 

Jensen barked out a laugh and fisted his hand in the man's hair “you're going to tell us everything” he said “out of the goodness of your heart, and then you are going to thank us for not throwing you into the holding cell with Crank..... who like's to make boys like you his bitch”.

 

There was a small gasp from the man and he looked up at Jensen “ok, I'll tell you” he gave in “we were hired by Jack Farlowe..... he's Padalecki's main competition in the oil business” and he paused for a moment “I wasn't even supposed to be in this you know” he said “I was just standing in for some other guy, they needed an extra set of hands”.

 

Damon got up “well, it seems like you're hands are going to be tied for a while” he said “illegal possession of a firearm, aiding and abetting in a kidnapping, not to mention aggravated assault to my friend here”.

 

Jensen chuckled and sat down on the edge of the table “now, if you give us the location of your friends” he offered “we might be able to overlook the firearm and assault” he said “and we might be able to persuade the judge to go easy on you since you've helped us with the investigation”.

 

It didn't take long for Miller to spill his guts to them, he told them about who was working with them, what their experiences were and where they were holding up.

 

He told them that they were keeping the family in a warehouse by one of the docks, he could tell them which dock but he had no idea which warehouse they had taken them, since that was going to be decided after they had captured the family.

 

“Fuck” Jensen swore “we're never going to find them in time... they have to have something planned, it's no use in asking for ransom... since they captured them all, there is no one to pay it”.

 

Damon agreed with Jensen and they walked out of the interrogation room “we're gonna have to go down to the docks and search every warehouse” he said “and we're gonna have to do that without them getting an advance notice of our presence”.

 

Jensen nodded his head “we're coming with you”” he said “you know we're trained enough to do this, and there is no way I'm staying here to sit on my ass and wait for you guys to bring him.... them back to us”.

 

The fed raised a brow at Jensen's slip of the tongue “why do I have the feeling that there is more going on here than just the kidnapping of your charges?” he asked as he eyes the shorter man “you seem really fixated on this kid”.

 

The bodyguards head shot up and he smiled slyly “well, let's just say that the connection between me and 'this kid' is a little more..... or should I say less professional than I usually are with charges”.

 

There was a chuckle from the side and Jensen spotted Chris and Steve “knew you had a hard on for the kid since we started this” Chris said.

 

Jensen adverted his eyes “I didn't mean for it to happen” he said “it kinda snuck up on me... plus, Jay's damn persistent when going after something he wants”.

 

“Jay?” Steve asked and chuckled “you know what.... spare us the details, ok, let's just get our family back and then you two can fuck like bunnies all you want”.

 

They made their way out of the building and walked towards their cars “I'm gonna swing by the house” Jensen said as he opened the door “there are a few things that I need”.

 

Chris looked up and nodded “me too” he said “and I think Steve's got a couple of things he'd like to have with him on this one”.

 

Quickly they made their way to the Padalecki residence and Jensen hurried up to his room, he grabbed his spare gun, slipped a larger knife in the sheath and grabbed his comm system so he would be able to stay in contact with Steve and Chris incase they got in trouble.

 

Armed to the teeth they got back into the car and went on their way to the rendezvous point with the feds, a building near the docks but just far enough to let the cars stay undetected.

 

When they got there they hurried inside and were greeted by Damon, when he saw their attire he smirked “you do realise that you guy's aren't cops anymore, right?” he said “you can't go around shooting people.

 

Jensen fished the large but elegantly cut dagger from the sheath “who said anything about shooting people” he said coldly “besides, this is just our.... insurance” and he smirked “we're pretty good at hand to hand, you know”.

 

Damon chuckled and clapped Jensen on the shoulder “yeah, buddy” he said as he lead them over to where they had set up comm's “I know how you guys work, just keep the body count to a minimum, ok?”.

 

Green eyes flared and narrowed “I'll try” he said blankly and then turned to Damon fully “but Damon” he said “if they hurt Jared.... in any way, I'm not going to be able to vouch for my actions”.

 

The fed nodded, he saw by the look in his friends eyes that Jensen was being dead serious, this kid mean a great deal to his friend and he was sure that if they had hurt the Padalecki kid, that Jensen would make them wish that they had never crossed his path.

 

They were all dressed in dark clothes and had either beanies or caps on their head to be kept from getting spotted by the perps, it was getting dark and they planned on using the cover of darkness to get close.

 

“Okay” Damon spoke up “Alpha group is taking this sector, Beta is stationed here and Charlie is taking the west” he explained “now, there's going to be two people per warehouse and I want you to wait if you find them” he stressed the point “do not engage by yourself” and he eyes Jensen sternly “got it”.

 

Jensen smirked because he knew the last part was for him and he shrugged his shoulders to his friend, indicating that he wasn't making any promises on that front.

 

He knew that if he found the guys he would be able to wait, unless the situation called for immediate action on his behalf.

 

Meticulously he checked his weapons for malfunctions and he readies it so there was already a bullet in the chamber, knowing that sometimes you needed that win of that extra second in combat.

 

“Hired guns, people” Jensen spoke up “we can hope that they are as.... professional as the guy we have in custody” and there were a few chuckles “but it probably means that the rest of them do know how to fight and how to use a gun, so be careful”.

 

They geared up and moved out in small groups of 6, the groups split up in teams of two that went to check the warehouses, that way they could search with double the speed.

 

Jensen was teamed with a newbie and he was slightly pissed about that, the guy was jittery and anxious as they searched the first building “Jesus” Jensen hissed “stop the damn clattering of your teeth, you'll alert them from a mile away”.

 

He knew it was harsh but he needed this guy on his a game, he needed to find Jared and know that he was ok, then he needed to find the perps for some retribution for taking what was his.

 

They moved slowly through the second building, room after room, floor after floor for any signs of the perps of the Padalecki's, it didn't help that the warehouses were pitch black and they used very dim flashlights to not warm anyone of their arrival.

 

His gun was cocked and every muscle in his body was tense and on edge as he searched the building, witch each building that they searched and found nothing there was a shock of fear and dread that coursed through him.

 

They entered the fourth building in their assigned sector and searched the ground floor “Jensen” he heard a hiss in his com and recognised the newbie's voice “I think I have something”.

 

Jensen's heart stopped for a moment and he made his way to the newbie's location “what did you find, Billy?” he asked as he crouched down next to the kid.

 

He followed his line of sight and smirked, there was a man sleeping on an uncomfortable looking chair and he was holding a gun in his lax hands “good work” Jensen said and slowly moved towards the man “don't call the rest yet, let's find out if it's the real deal, ok”.

 

Billy nodded his head and followed Jensen's example as they crept towards the guy, he pulled out his knife and slipped behind the guy and pressed the blade against the man's throat “wakey wakey” he growled in the man's ear.

 

The man shot up and Jensen made sure he didn't accidentally slit the man's throat “don't say a word” Jensen hissed “I just need one thing from you, and you'll get to live.... on what floor are they keeping them”.

 

The man stuttered a bit and Jensen tightened the press of the blade “just a floor number, nothing else” he said.

 

“The fifth” the man grunted “they're keeping them on the fifth floor” and Jensen smiled smugly “thanks” he said and he grabbed the man in a headlock, cutting off his air supply, he waited till the man was unconscious and then carried him to a dark corner and cuffed his hands together.

 

“Radio it in” he told Billy “I'm going up for recon... you wait here for the rest, remember, fifth floor” he whispered and then he was off.

 

He knew better than to take the elevator so he took the stairs, stealthily making his way up and making sure that he wasn't spotted.

 

He thought these guys were either very stupid or very sure of themselves because there was hardly any security, he did hear a few scuffling feet on the floors he passed but they never checked the staircase.

 

When he got to the fifth floor he scratched a bit at the door to grab the guards attention, because he knew that anyone with half a brain would post a guy near the door to the most important floor.

 

The guy stepped through the door and without hesitation Jensen slammed his fist in the guys face, the man's head swung back and his the wall, falling down into a limp puddle and Jensen cuffed his hands as he did the other man's.

 

He slipped through the door and kept a weary eye out for any men with guns or other types of weapons, then he spotted a man guarding a door to a room that should have nothing important in it, seeing as it was an abandoned warehouse.

 

Somehow he knew that Jared was behind that door, there was no need to put a guard there unless you had something to protect and keep there.

 

He twisted a silencer on his gun and took careful aim of the guy, then he did something he know he really shouldn't do, but he wanted to give the man a chance, he stepped into the man's line of sight.

 

He had seen that the other guys hadn't wore any means of communication so he knew the guy couldn't ask for help “hey” he alerted the man to his presence.

 

The perp turned quickly and aimed his gun “put the gun down.... and I won't hurt you” Jensen said as he kept his gun trained on the man.

 

“Funny” the man said “I was about to say the same to you” and his finger moved to the trigger.

 

Jensen cursed silently and squeezed the trigger of his gun, a neat hole forming right between the man's eyes as he sank lifelessly to the ground.

 

He dragged the man to the side of the room and hid him behind a tipped desk so that no one would see the body, he figured the Padalecki's had been through a rough enough day already.

 

Slowly he made his way over to the door, his gun ready in case there was something different behind the door that his boyfriend and his family, he reached for the handle and pulled the door open slowly.

 

He stepped inside and sighed in relief as he saw the family sitting on the ground, fearful looks on their faces “it's ok” he said and three heads shot up “you're ok now”.

 

The urge to go over to Jared and wrap him in his arms was so overwhelming that he fought to keep from reaching out for the younger man.

 

“Oh, thank god” Sherry said as she got off the ground “we thought you were never going to find us”.

 

Jensen looked around the room there was no other way in or out than through the door he had just opened “how many men did you see?” he asked “have you got any Idea at how many men we're looking at?”.

 

Gerry and Jared got to their feet and the older man spoke up “at least 10 to a dozen men” he said “but I believe two went out to meet with their boss or something”.

 

That meant that subtracting the three Jensen had subdued they were looking at 5 to six men who were still in the building “ok” he said and eyes the door “you stay here, there are some things I need to do”.

 

He reached to the back of his pants and took the Smith and Wesson from his waistband “here” he said and handed it to Jared “I showed you how to use it, anyone come's through that door that is not me.... you shoot”.

 

Jared's eyes were wide and scared as he eyed the gun, but they were relieved and happy when they looked at Jensen “you ok?” Jensen asked softly, not able to control his feelings.

 

The young man nodded “yeah” he replied “they didn't hurt us, just stuffed us into this room.... I think they didn't have orders about what to do with us after we were captured”.

 

Jensen smirked “yeah, we found out that they aren't the brightest crayons in the box” and that made the younger man chuckle “just stay here, Jay” Jensen said “I'll be right back”.

 

“Jen” and Jensen turned around to look in wide eyes and Jared had a hand stretched out faintly towards the older man.

 

He eyed Jared's parents but for some reason he didn't care anymore, so he reached out and grabbed the back of Jared's neck “it'll be fine, baby” he said “I'll come right back for you” and he pulled Jared's mouth down to his.

 

Strong arms were wrapped around Jensen's waist and he was pressed closely against a firm chest as Jared's tongue slipped into his mouth.

 

He pulled back with a slight pant and smiled at Jared “I'm glad you're ok” he whispered and brushed his knuckles across Jared's cheek “now, be a good boy and wait here” and he winked at the younger man.


	10. Chapter 10

  
Author's notes: It was braught to my attention that this story is lacking serious porn, and since it's one of MINE we can't have that happen, can we. so here for all my faithful readers and reviewers...... porn AcklesAddic style, enjoy :D  


* * *

Chapter 10:

 

 

Jensen was glad it was all over, the perps were either dead or in the holding cell awaiting their trial and he was back at the Padalecki's residence waiting for Jared to finish his shower.

 

Jared's parents had been very understanding and cool about their relationship, he just hoped that they could survive not being around each other all the time.

 

The mission was over and all they had to do was finish up the paperwork in the morning and then Steve, Chris and he would be on their way to the next job.

 

He heard the shower shut off and Jared muttering around in the bathroom, Jensen was happy the young man was unharmed and he was glad that everyone, with exception of the perps, came back in one piece and without any extra holes in them.

 

It had been a long and hard night but for some reason Jensen wasn't tired, he was pumped up on adrenaline and he wanted Jared to get the fuck out the bathroom already so they could fuck like two bunnies on crack for the rest of the night.

 

He had taken a shower before Jared and changed into a pair of clean boxers just for appearances if someone should walk into the room.

 

He palmed his stiffening cock through the soft material of his shorts and let out a soft moan at the idea of having Jared's pretty little mouth wrapped around it.

 

“Hey” Jared said as he stepped into the bedroom “starting without me?” and he tssked with his tongue “bad boy”.

 

The older man chuckled and got up off the bed “you were taking so long in there, I was starting to think you didn't want to”.

 

Jared snorted and pulled Jensen close by hooking his fingers into the waistband of his boxers “like I'd ever say no to this” and he licked into Jensen's mouth.

 

They kissed for a few moment, Jared sucking Jensen's tongue into his mouth and nibbling on that plush lower lip of the older man.

 

Jensen fisted his hands in Jared's hair and kept the young man from pulling back, taking control of the kiss as he manoeuvred Jared to the bed “want you on your stomach “ he said “wanna lick that pretty ass open and fuck you until you're just as bow-legged as me”.

 

Jared growled and bit into Jensen's bottom lip, worrying it between his teeth “fuck yeah” he murmured “wanna feel you slide up my ass and fuck me hard”.

 

Jensen threw Jared onto the bed and ordered him to turn over, it was a good thing Jared had just gotten from the shower because Jensen was planning on licking into that tight hole until Jared was begging him to fuck him.

 

He started kissing down Jared's shoulders, licking and sucking on the tanned flesh “wanted this for so long” he muttered as he licked at a beauty mark “wanted you for so long, it's been too damn long” and he bit into the firm globe of Jared's ass.

 

The young man yelped and Jensen smirked satisfied “good boy” he said and he palmed the cheeks of the younger man's ass apart, opening him up for what was about to come “you want it?” he asked as his breath ghosted over the tiny star.

 

Jared was mewling and thrusting his hips out to Jensen “fuck, Yess” he hissed as he tried to catch Jensen's eyes with him “fucking do it” he ordered.

 

Jensen chuckled and licked a hot swathe up Jared's crack, from his balls to the small of his back and slightly dipping into the tight hole “hmmm, taste so fresh and clean” Jensen muttered “wanna lick you open and finger fuck you until you beg me to let you come”.

 

Jared growled and spread his legs wider when Jensen licked across the hole once more “so good” and then he didn't talk for a long time.

 

He dipped his tongue in further and further each time, licked and sucked at the tight ring, eliciting moans and gasps from the man beneath him.

 

He never really cared for rimming but having Jared like this, so needy and hot, it was a high like he never had before.

 

It was amazing to have such a strong young man at his disposal like this, so open and willing for anything he wanted to do to Jared.

 

He placed his mouth on the muscle and sucked, that caused Jared to yelp out in pleasure so he kept doing it until Jared could do nothing more than mumble incoherently into the pillow.

 

Then Jensen reached for the lube and popped the cap to spear two of his fingers with the clear gel “ready for a couple of fingers?” he asked as he teased the now wet opening with his fingers.

 

Jared just keened low in his throat so Jensen took that as a yes and pressed one finger into the last knuckle, wiggling it around in the tight hole, opening and loosening the muscle.

 

He didn't wait to long before he put in a second finger and searched around for that special spot all the while he kept lapping at the ring that was stretched around his fingers, contracting when he hit that bump of flesh.

 

Jared bit into the pillow and bucked his hips back into Jensen's tough “uhn, fuck” he cursed as he alternated in grounding into the mattress and trusting back into Jensen's hand.

 

Jensen smirked and jabbed his two fingers into that same spot over and over again until the man under him was nothing more than a puddle of goo waiting eagerly to be fucked.

 

But Jensen had other plans and he ordered Jared to turn around, his fingers briefly slipping from the wet heat of Jared's ass until he was back in between tanned thighs and he slipped them back in, immediately going for that bundle of nerves.

 

Jared's cock was curved up against his stomach and coloured an angry red as it leaked pearly drops from the tip.

 

Jensen leaned forward and caught the drop on the tip of his tongue “hmmm, taste amazing” he growled and he sucked the head of Jared's cock into his mouth as he kept thrusting his fingers against Jared's prostate.

 

His other hand coming up to caress Jared's balls and rolled them around in his hand “feel good to you, baby?” Jensen asked as he pulled back for a moment, never ceasing the movement of either hands.

 

The young man's eyes were blown wide, his lips were chewed red and parted as little needy pants escaped past them into the still air of the bedroom.

 

Jensen smiled and sank his mouth down back onto Jared's cock and started sucking in earnest, flicking his tongue around the head and into the slit as the young man bucked up into his mouth.

 

He knew that Jared wasn't going to last much longer if he kept this up and that was exactly what he wanted, he wanted the younger man to shoot down his throat and drink him down like nectar.

 

Jared's thrusts were becoming more frantic and the steady stream of moans and groans were becoming louder and heavier, with a curse word and Jensen's name here and there.

 

When Jensen felt Jared's balls start to tighten he knew the younger man was about to come and he pulled his head off of Jared's cock, the swallowing him down part just had to wait since another idea had crossed his mind.

 

“What..?” Jared didn't know why Jensen had taken the delicious suction his cock away but he knew he wanted it back on his dick.

 

“Relax” Jensen muttered as he nipped at the soft skin of Jared's hip “You're not gonna come in my mouth tonight” he said.

 

For a moment Jared was relieved and spread his legs wider so Jensen could just slip in and do the fucking stupid part of the evening.

 

“you're gonna come all over yourself” Jensen said huskily “while I finger fuck you into oblivion”.

 

Jared's eyes shot open wide and he arched off the bed when he felt three fingers press in and tease his prostate “uhn, oh my god” he moaned while Jensen's fingers started pushing against that spot faster and faster, making small circles and then moving to paint small lines while his head was going crazy.

 

It felt like his stomach was about to blow and his cock was straining to come, Jensen moved up Jared's body so he could nibble at the younger man's nipples and he felt the ass around his fingers start to flutter with his effort.

 

“Want it without.... uhn, without a condom or any more lube” Jared grunted “want you in me as soon as you're done fucking playing around, understood?” and he eyed Jensen.

 

The words made Jensen want to just forget about the finger fucking and slip right into the moist heat of Jared's ass but he focused and he smirked up at the younger man “bossy little boy, aren't you” and he pressed his fingers in deep and held them there for a moment.

 

D at the head of Jared's twitching dick and started moving his fingers again, this time in a brutal pace that had Jared's head thrashing around on the pillow as moans and pleas spilled across pink lips.

 

“uhn, Jen, Jen, Jen” he chanted as he buried his fingers in the older man's short hair “I'm gonna.... oh shit I'm gonna come” and he did as he promised, the feel of those fingers in his ass and Jensen's green eyes looking up at him, not to mention the stimulation he already had form Jensen's mouth.

 

It became to much for him and he shot thick creamy ropes across his stomach while his hips stuttered against Jensen's hand “Oh my god” he cried out in extacy while Jensen kept pushing against his prostate, milking ever last drop of come from the younger man.

 

Jensen watched the creamy come land on Jared's stomach and he lapped at a small drop, not able to resist tasting the younger man.

 

He pulled his fingers from Jared's ass and moved up the younger man's body so they were now face to face “gonna fuck that hot ass of yours baby” he said and placed the head of his cock at Jared's entrance.

 

The lube that he had used to open Jared up and the precome on the head of his cock made it a little easier to slip into the younger man's already relaxed hole, the inner walls still spasming with the effort of release.

 

Jared keened and mewled when Jensen slipped into him, grabbed the older man's shoulders and dug his fingers into lean muscles “fuck, yeah, you're so big” and he felt himself being filled up with Jensen's cock.

 

Jensen felt Jared's leg wrap around his waist and felt that Jared was still eager enough to move with the rhythm of Jensen's hips as he fucked the younger man.

 

Being inside Jared like this felt amazing, the heat searing around his dick was incredible and he was glad that they trusted each other enough to go without protection, that they were sure enough that the one would never hurt the other like that.

 

He felt the head of his cock occasionally press against the fleshy pad of Jared's prostate, eliciting a yelp from the younger man as the area was still extremely sensitive.

 

“Harder” Jared begged as he wrapped his arms around Jensen's shoulders “fuck me harder”.

 

Jensen couldn't ignore that pretty plea of the man under him so he braced himself and slammed in deep, hitting all the right spots and sending Jared into a blissful sensory overload of all his muscles and nerves as he was being fucked beyond completion.

 

Jensen felt the heat start in the pit of his stomach and felt his balls draw up tight against his body, indicating that it wasn't going to take long for him to come.

 

But who could really blame him, it had been an unnerving day not to mention that Jared coming from just his fingers up his ass was doing wonderful things for him and he squeezed Jared's thighs tighter around his waist.

 

He lowered his head and caught Jared's mouth into a dirty, slick and wet kiss as his thrusting became erratic and his blood was pumping through his veins like crazy.

 

Then he felt it, and he gasped out Jared's mane against the young man's mouth as he shot load after load into Jared's waiting and eager ass.

 

He rode out his orgasm and groaned when he felt his come around his shaft “uhn, baby” he grunted “so goddamn good, like this” and he slipped his tongue into Jared's mouth as he waited for the spasms in his cock to subside.

 

Slowly he slipped out of Jared and he reached down between the young man's leg and inserted one finger “fuck” he hissed as he bit the side of Jared's jaw “give me your hand” he ordered.

 

Jared reached down and Jensen guided Jared's fingers into his own ass “feel that?” he asked and Jared nodded “that's me... inside you” and he licked at the corner of Jared's mouth “that's my come inside that little hole of yours, know what that means?” he asked.

 

The younger man shook his head and groaned when Jensen slipped his own finger back in and teased the sensitive prostate “that means your ass is mine” Jensen growled “in every way possible, this sweet little ass belongs to me”.

 

Then he reached for the towel Jared had shed and he wiped Jared's stomach his cock and Jared's ass so they wouldn't become all sticky gross during the night.

 

Jensen flopped down next to Jared and pulled the young man into his arms “god, baby, I was so fucking scared” he confessed as he kissed the top of Jared's head “so scared that you would get hurt”.

 

Jared wrapped his arms around the other man and smiled softly “I know you'd come for me” he whispered softly “I knew you'd find me and save me”.

 

Jensen shifted so he could face the younger man “I love you” he whispered “and you don't have to say anything back, I don't expect you to, but I just want you to know that I do..... love you”.

 

A smile appeared on Jared's face and he snuggled up close to the bodyguard “love you too?” he muttered and kissed Jensen softly “loved you from the moment you told me I couldn't always have what I wanted..... and I knew I'd have to have you..... like this, not just sex, I wanted this more than that” and he placed his hand across Jensen's heart.

 

They fell asleep soon after, sated and satisfied, knowing that they were both safe and sound and together.


	11. Chapter 11

  
Author's notes: so this is the last chapter people. I really loved writing this story and I wanna thank allthe wonderful people for reading and I wanna give all the people who took the time to drop me a review a big hug and kissand this one is for you guys.  


* * *

Chapter 11: Epilogue

 

 

6 months later 

 

 

“Chris!” Jensen called out from his office “where the fuck did you...., never mind!” he yelled as he held up the file he was looking for “got it”.

 

Chris' head popped up around the corner “what's got your panties in a bunch Ackles..... not getting laid enough?” he asked.

 

Jensen's head shot up and he glared at Chris “what was that?” he asked agitatedly and Chris clenched his jaw, knowing he wasn't supposed to bring that up “sorry, man” he said but Jensen waved him off.

 

Jensen scowled at the file “I don't remember agreeing to 'fake dating' this daughter” and Chris snorted up the coffee he was drinking “what?”.

 

A paper was placed in Chris' hand | here” and Jensen pointed at the line “when outside, guard must act like boyfriend..... dude, I'm gay, ain't no way I'm gonna be all lovey dovey with some spoilt chick”.

 

Chris was chuckling as he read the file “you got screwed” he said happily “and not in the way you like so much” and Jensen scoffed “I'm calling them, this is not going to happen, don't care if the damn girl throws a hissy”.

 

He did as he said and picked up the phone to dial the number at the top of the first page and Chris walked out, leaving Jensen to fend for himself as he made his way to Steve.

 

The blonde looked up as Chris sat down on the edge of his desk “yes, nanny Fine?” he joked and earned a punch on the shoulder from the other man.

 

“Jensen's been a pissy bitch ever since the kid left” he said and placed his cup on the desk “sometimes I think it would just be better if we had never taken that damn job”.

 

Steve snorted “Dude, you love jobs like that” he said “we save the family and the baddies are doing a long ass time in jail with some nice 300 pound men that will make them call 'em master, or daddy or some shit”.

 

There was a chuckle from Chris and he nodded “you're right, but I just meant, life was easier BJ, ya know”.

 

“Blow job?” Steve asked as he raised his brow and Chris punched him again “Before Jared, you fucking moron”.

 

The men contemplated that for a moment and burst into laughter when they heard a curse from Jensen's office “maybe... but a lot less entertaining”.

 

“You call him being a bitch entertaining?” Chris asked “can't fucking talk to the man all he does is bitch and moan, poor me, blah bah blah”.

 

“Auw” Chris turned around and looked into Jensen's slitted eyes “serves you right, you insensitive fuck” he said “when a friend feels like shit you try to cheer him up, you don't act like an asshole”.

 

“You just need an asshole” Chris said “I could go rent you one” and he chuckled “while I'm at it, I'll just buy you some balls too”.

 

Jensen scowled and smacked him upside the head again “fuck you, Kane” he said but Chris shook his head “sorry buddy” he said “you're a handsome shit, but I'm not into plugging the hole”.

 

“you are fucking disgusting” Jensen said as he ruffled Chris' hair “and you know just as well as I do that you don't give a fuck what kind of hole you 'plug'”.

 

Steve handed Jensen a cup of coffee and slapped Chris on the head “will you shut up” he said “and please stop talking about plugging holes, I'm damaged enough as it is”.

 

Jensen and Chris looked at each other and burst into laughter “pussy” Jensen joked and Chris nodded his head “pussy”.

 

“Why you dressed like that?” Chris asked as he noticed Jensen's attire, Jean's and a shirt, but that wasn't what made Chris notice, Jensen was strapped, gun in holster and at the small of his back “you going to a party?”.

 

Jensen nodded “I have a pick up at the airport” he said and Chris tilted his head “the girl?” he asked.

 

Jensen chuckled and shook his head “thank god no” he said “the dad said the date part was a must for this job, so I turned it down and took another, picking a family up from the airport, they want a consult”.

 

He grabbed the keys to the SUV form the bowl and walked to the door “I'll give you guys a call on how it went ok” and he walked out of the office.

 

He listened to a couple of songs as the black SUV moved through the traffic, smiling as he saw the airport come into view and he searched for a place to park the car.

 

He bought a ticket and placed it in the window as proof he had paid the fare before he walked to the large revolving doors of the gate building.

 

“Sir” He was stopped by security and he smiled at them “gentlemen, what can I do for you?” he asked as he stopped for a moment.

 

“Would you come with us, Sir?” the tallest asked and Jensen frowned “why?” he asked and the man nodded at his gun making Jensen smirk “I'm licensed to carry that” he said and he pulled out his wallet, showing his permit, his badge and his ID.

 

“Sorry, sir” the man said as he took a step back “could we be of any assistance?” he asked and Jensen smiled nodding “yes” he said “I would like to be pointed in the direction of the arrivals”.

 

The man pointed to the left “you go there sir” he said “take a left after the McDonalds” and Jensen grimaced “there really isn't a place that doesn't have one of those, is there” he joked.

 

He thanked the guards and he made his way in the direction they had pointed them and he smiled when he saw the large group of people waiting for their loved ones to come through the doors of custom.

 

As he stood there he could hear people muttering and see them pointing at his gun, he spread his legs and took a relaxed stance.

 

The plane had already landed and now all he had to do was wait for them to get their luggage and walk through those doors, his sunglasses in place so he could observe his surroundings.

 

There was a commotion at the doors and he smiled recognising the people walking through, he took a few steps forwards and suddenly his eyes caught on hazel and a wide smile was sent his way.

 

“Hey” He said softly as he wrapped his arms around the taller man “missed you like fucking crazy”.

 

He sighed when he felt strong arms surround him and a mouth caught his in a soft kiss “hmmm” Jared muttered “business trips without you are no fun” he said “I had to get off all by myself” and he delved his tongue into Jensen's warm mouth.

 

“Jensen” Gerry Padalecki sounded behind him “good to see you again”.

 

Jensen turned around and smiled at his boyfriends father “good to see you too, Gerry” he said “Sherry” and he kissed the woman's cheek “how was the flight” never letting go of Jared's hand.

 

“Business going good?” Gerry asked as they started to make their way to the parking lot and Jensen nodded “can't complain” he said “though that doesn't stop Chris from doing just that anyway” and he chuckled.

 

His fingers were entwined with Jared's and Jared was brushing his thumb along the top of Jensen's hand, making shivers run up and down the older man's spine.

 

“Would you two mind if I stole Jared away?” he asked his boyfriends parents “I have a diner planned at my place” and he smiled up at Jared “and I was hoping to enjoy a nice evening with my boyfriend”.

 

Jared squeezed his hand and smiled “I still love it when you call me that, you know” he said and he leaned down to kiss Jensen's cheek.

 

Sherry smiled as she watched the two men interact with each other “of course honey” she said as she placed her hand on Jensen's arm “you two kids have fun, ok” and Jensen smiled and kissed her cheek “thank you Sherry” he said and she grinned up at him.

 

“Gerry, it was good to see you again” he said “have a nice evening” and he slowly started to pull Jared in the direction of his car “let's go.... boyfriend” and he smirked at the younger man.

 

He opened the car and he threw Jared's bags in the trunk and after he closed the trunk he was spun around by large hands and pressed back against the car “fuck, I missed you” Jared muttered before he devoured the older man's mouth.

 

Jensen lifted his hands and tangled his fingers in Jared's soft hair “god I love your hair” he said as he ran his fingers through the soft locks “missed this, missed kissing you, holding you” and he rained kisses down on Jared's neck “let's go back to my place”.

 

The drive took way to long for Jensen and Jared's taste and they sighed in relief when they pulled up to Jensen's place “home sweet home” Jensen said as he pulled Jared's bag from the back of the car.

 

Jensen threw Jared's bag in the bedroom and then walked back out where Jared pushed a bottle of beer into his hand and clicked the necks together “to a good night” he said and Jensen smiled “to a good night”.

 

“So” Jared asked and winked at the older man “what's for dinner?” and Jensen chuckled “you know I can't cook for shit” he said “I ordered Chinese, should be here in...” and he smiled as the doorbell rang “timing is everything”.

 

Jensen went to pay for the food and came back to find that Jared had already set the table “such a good little housewife” Jensen chuckled and he placed the cartons on the table, laughing when Jared placed a candle in the middle.

 

Jared moved over to stand behind Jensen and he wrapped his arms around the older man, slipping his fingers underneath Jensen's shirt and kissed his neck “Missed you” he whispered softly “next time my dad insists on bringing me on business trips, I'm gonna tell him to hire a personal protection detail”.

 

The older man chuckled and leaned back against Jared's chest “need me to protect you from all the evil business men?” he asked and Jared nuzzled the side of Jensen's face “more like I need you to protect me from their daughters..... I guess they don't know the meaning of 'gay' over there”.

 

Jensen turned in Jared's arms and wrapped his arms around his neck “poor baby” he mocked and softly kissed Jared's lips “being harassed by all these girls must be trying for you” and he felt Jared smirk against his mouth.

 

There was a rumbling sound and Jensen laughed “hungry, baby?” he asked and took a step back, reluctantly letting go of the other man “let's have some dinner”.

 

After they finished eating Jared loaded the dishes into the washer and Jensen took out the trash so he didn't have to get up in the morning to do it, wanting to sleep in with Jared.

 

The two men settled on the couch in the living room, Jensen turned on the TV not really caring what they were watching as he had Jared lying in his arms and he nuzzled his nose in Jared's soft curls and took a deep breath.

 

“You're so weird sometimes” Jared said softly as he tilted his head back to place a kiss on Jensen's chin.

 

Jensen looked down and rested his cheek against Jared's “I'm not weird” he said and Jared scoffed “you're smelling my hair.... means you're weird”.

 

Jared moved around and settled on his stomach in between Jensen's legs, their chests pressing together “not weird” Jensen muttered “I just like the way you smell, missed it when you weren't here”.

 

He loved the feeling of Jared's weight on him, he was warm and solid and a soft sigh slipped past his lips when Jared slipped a hand underneath his shirt to caress his skin “missed touching you” Jared said and spread his fingers on Jensen's stomach.

 

There was a moment of silence and Jensen cupped Jared's cheek “so I was thinking” he started and Jared's eyes locked with his “since I miss you when you're not here, and you miss me when I'm not with you..”.

 

Jared smiled softly and placed small kisses on Jensen's face “hmmm, miss you every second you're not with me baby” he said.

 

“Move in with me?” Jensen's voice was soft and Jared thought he heard wrong but Jensen repeated the question, louder and more sure this time “move in with me” no longer a question.

 

A blinding grin slip Jared's lips and he caught Jensen's mouth harshly, breathing through his nose while he slipped his tongue past those plush lips and Jensen pulled back.

 

Green locked with hazel and Jensen smiled “so...” he said “can I take that as a yes?”.

 

Jared stayed still for a few seconds and his smile softened, running his hand through Jensen's hair “you can take that as a 'hell yes'” he said and placed his mouth back on Jensen's.

 

The smile Jensen gave him was like the sun and he kissed the younger man back with a vigour “yeah?” he asked and laughed into Jared's mouth as the younger man nodded his head.

 

“Good” Jensen's voice was rough and he felt a heat start in his stomach “let's go to our bed”.

 

They got off the couch and Jared practically dragged Jensen to the bedroom “Our bed.. I like that” he said and he pushed Jensen down on it before he opened the night stand to grab the lube.

 

When he got back to the bed Jensen was naked already and the older man sat down on his knees and moved to the edge of the bed and reached for Jared's pants “mmhh” he moaned when he fastened his mouth on the strip of skin above the button.

 

Jared pulled off his own shirt and toed off his shoes wanting to be rid of his clothing “Fuck” he growled when he felt warm lips wrap around the head of his cock “lie down” Jared ordered “I wanna ride you”.

 

There was a mischievous smile on Jensen's face as the older man crawled back on the bed until his head hit the pillow “O, you're gonna ride me” he said and spread his legs “but not the way you think you are”.

 

Jared swallowed hard, he's fingered Jensen once and he'd had his tongue up that tight hole but he'd never fucked Jensen before, comfortable in letting Jensen take the lead and his cock started leaking at the thought of being in Jensen.

 

He moved up the bed and settled in between Jensen's thighs, moaning when Jensen lifted his legs and wrapped them around Jared's waist “come on, baby” he muttered and raised his hips.

 

The bottle of lube was pressed into his hand and he uncapped in, pouring a copious amount on his fingers before he settled back on his knees and slowly parted Jensen's legs.

 

There was a moment of hesitation but then he saw Jensen spread his legs wider and cant his hips up “you know what to do” Jensen teased and winked at the younger man.

 

He slipped his hand in between Jensen's thighs and placed his fingers at that tight little pucker, coating it with the clear gel, revelling in Jensen's soft gasps when he slipped a finger in.

 

Jensen's cock was hard and leaking and Jared leaned forward to take it in his mouth as he fingered Jensen slowly, opening him up wider with two fingers and then three “fuck, baby, you're so damn tight”.

 

He loved the feeling of Jensen clamping down on his fingers, the tight heat of his ass and the silky hardness in his mouth as he sucked Jensen's cock.

 

“Damn it, Jared” Jensen growled as he thrust into Jared's mouth “stop teasing” and he grabbed the back of Jared's neck to drag him up his body.

 

Jared obeyed willingly and he placed wet kisses on Jensen's stomach and chest on his way up, flicking his tongue across a nipple and moved to the side to nibble on the other one while he felt Jensen's strong thighs come around his hips.

 

 

Jared's fingers slip from Jensen's ass and he settles himself in between those luscious thighs again, feeling his cock brush against Jensen's as he kisses the older man feverishly.

 

Jensen reaches for the lube and pours some on Jared's cock, spreading it out with his hand, giving the hard shaft a few extra jerks before he guides it towards his hole “come on, Jay” he begged “want you in me”.

 

Jared nearly passes out when he feels the head of his cock breach the tight ring of muscle of Jensen's ass, the heat so overwhelming his eyes slip shut and he lowers his head to Jensen's shoulder.

 

He feels his boyfriends legs tighten around his waist, forcing him in deeper and he sinks his teeth into Jensen's shoulders to keep from crying out.

 

It feels so fucking good to him, the tight heat of Jensen's ass, those slightly curved legs around him and that strong body all pliant and eager in his arms.

 

Jensen hisses at the stretch but he relaxes his body and tangles his fingers in Jared's hair “baby, move” he whispered warmly in Jared's ear “please move” and he undulated his hips against Jared's.

 

A large hand gripped Jensen's hips and slowly Jared started to move his hips in a steady rhythm, using his hand on Jensen's hip to coax him to move with him, his other hand next to Jensen's head, his upper body weight resting on that one arm as he thrust into Jensen's body.

 

They were moaning and growling as Jared picked up the pace and used the hand on Jensen's hip to jerk the older man off “love this” Jensen muttered “love you, baby, so fucking much”.

 

Jared caught Jensen's mouth in a searing kiss and his hips started to move a little more erratically “come, baby” he ordered Jensen as his hand tightened around Jensen's cock “want to feel you come on my cock”.

 

The older man keened low in his throat and Jared knew Jensen was about to come, he swiped the pad of his thumb across the head of Jensen's cock, squeezed a bit harder and felt the shaft pulse and twitch as Jensen came between them with Jared's name in a scream on his lips.

 

It wasn't long before Jared followed him, his hips stuttering as he pumped into Jensen's well fucked ass “oh, my... Jensen” he groaned out when he felt Jensen's hole flutter around his cock.

 

He slipped out and off of Jensen “that was..... fuck” Jared groaned and he let out a small laugh “shit, baby, so fucking good”.

 

Jensen chuckled and reached out to wrap his hand in Jared's hair “you can say that again” his breath heaving.

 

Jared moved Jensen over so the older man had his back towards them and Jensen let out a disappointed huff “what happened to cuddling?” he asked and Jared chuckled.

 

The disappointment quickly changed into satisfaction when he felt strong arms come around him and felt Jared settle in behind him, one long leg pushing between his thighs and Jared's groin resting against his ass.

 

Jensen grabbed Jared's hand and entwined their fingers as Jared buried his face in the nape of Jensen's neck, breathing in the older man's scent “now who's the weirdo, huh?” Jensen teased.

 

A wet tongue licked the back of Jensen's neck and Jared pulled Jensen in tighter “you smell good like this” he said “smell like you and me and sex”.

 

Jensen's head twisted a little so he could look at Jared “I like smelling like you” he muttered softly and smiled “love you wrapped around me like this”.

 

He turned back and his eyes started to drift shut “love you” he said and he yawned loudly, it had been a long day, but days he could end like this, sated and wrapped up in Jared, were always the best days.

 

He felt lips curve into a smile against his neck “Love you too” Jared replied and he pressed a soft kiss behind Jensen's ear before he cuddled up close and fell asleep.

 

The last thing that went through Jensen's mind was that Jared and his family being threatened was the best thing that ever happened to him and he should really visit the perps at prison or send them a 'thank you' note.

 

He heard a soft snort behind him and he chuckled softly as he realised he said that out loud, he snuggled back into Jared's arms and kissed the knuckles of the large hand he was holding, yes he was definitely sending them a 'thank you' note and a gift basket.


End file.
